Total Drama Isle
by DarkShockBro
Summary: A new season, a new island, and 20 new campers ready to take part in another season of Total Drama! But will this particular season bring more dread, panic, and fear to the campers than the norm, or will the campers be able to maintain their sanity after participating in Chris' sadistic game. One thing's for sure, this new season will certainly cause lots of drama!
1. Prologue

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here. Here's the prologue to my new Total Drama story: Total Drama Isle. It will set up the framing device for this story, because I feel like this device will add to the general content of my work. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(The initial blackness the reader sees slowly fades away, and the reader can see a relaxed looking man with brown eyes looking directly at him or her with a brown mantel and fireplace behind him. This man has glasses, messy brown hair, a blue T-shirt, blue shorts, and dirty white sneakers. He is sitting on a fairly old wooden rocking chair, and has a tall brown book sitting in his lap. He is quite tall, and appears to be in his 20s. After looking at the reader for a few seconds, he clears his throat and begins to speak.)

_Ah, good morning, dear reader. Would you like me to tell you a story? Yes? Very well then. It would be nice to have an audience for this tale of mine. But first, some background._

_On March 25, 1925, the Scotsman __John Logie Baird_ _gave the first public demonstration of televised silhouette images in motion, at Selfridge's Department Store in London. This, essentially, was the world's very first television. Since that fateful day, the entertainment industry has only blossomed into something both amazing and terrifying._

_Many countries tested the possibilities of this wondrous new invention after the initial 1925 demonstration, and after fifteen to twenty years of backroom testing and public conventions, the television was ready to be sold as a widespread product. For the United States, their NTSC standards regarding television were passed in 1941, and by 1950, 6 million Americans owned their very own electronic box._

_From the 50s to the 60s, television was simple. Few channels, few programs made it virtually impossible for children to be exposed to something particularly vile, and it allowed the typical American family to unwind for the day by watching either news or old sitcoms._

_As television made its shift from black and white to color around the 70s, companies were able to film shows with greater ease, and could even broaden their scope of entertainment with the recent breakthrough of animation. Even still, besides a greater focus on cartoons for the children, television was still simple, yet very effective._

_However, around the 90s, one particular genre of television began to gain an astonishing level of popularity: reality television. In this genre, people participated in competitions or other sort of real life experiences without editing or needing to play a certain character for a certain show, and the confessionals, where people spoke their honest opinions regarding what was happening to them and others, took the place of typical narrators. As a result, the focus is put less on story and more on personal drama and insecurities. This genre got a massive boost in popularity after MTV started a series known as __**The Real World**__, a show still being aired today._

_But the powerhouse of reality TV had its first episode air on May 31st, 2000. That powerhouse was simply known as __**Survivor.**_ _After 28 full seasons, it is still airing as strong as it ever was in the past for its novel concept and competitive nature. Naturally, such a popular show would be ripe for parodies and imitators, and one of the most popular of these parodies started production in 2006._

_This Canadian parody in development was simply known as __**Camp TV**__, and it aired on Canadian television on July 8th, 2007 under the name of __**Total Drama Island.**_ _It told the story of a jokingly sadistic guy named Chris McLean hosting a Survivor-esque reality TV show, but there were two primary differences between the two shows. One, the show was animated as opposed to the traditional live-action reality TV format. Two, all of the show's contestants were teenagers. As such, the show could greatly appeal to a tween audience, especially considering each teen is based on a typical stereotype associated with adolescence. _

_And, in this first season, all of this blended together to create a show that resonated with audiences due to its novel concept of a novel concept, solid characterization, tons of wacky antics, tactful karma, and its ability to never portray any character in a completely negative light. But as the series progressed, things began to change… and not for the better either._

_In the second season, __**Total Drama Action**__, we were introduced to the growing problem of Love Triangles. Such horrible three-pronged figures were used to break up a fan favorite couple by giving the male OCD, and the female a lack of common sense. But couples could break apart in other ways on this show. For instance, a blond party dude and a blonde surfer were eliminated first during this season, and spent the rest of their time hosting an After Party show, clear filler episodes that did almost nothing to further the plot. Even worse, the main antagonist for the first half of the show was boring and ineffectual, while the antagonist for the second half of the show was irritable, bossy, and hopelessly flanderized from her __**Total Drama Island **__portrayal._

_But all of that was nothing compared to the problems of the third season, __**Total Drama World Tour.**_ _The first problem came in the form of two new contestants: Alejandro and Sierra. _

_Alejandro became the show's most prevalent antagonist to date, but some argued that he was a Villain Sue; a character who could conquer any obstacle that was put in his path. One could also argue that his constant wooing of female contestants was not only annoying, but also threw unnecessary obstacles in couples' paths. The blonde hosts of the After Party show were subject to a few of these obstacles, but they were far from the only ones. Ultimately, Alejandro's presence only seemed to make the already confusing love triangles even more nonsensical._

_Sierra, on the other hand, was an obsessed mega-fan of Total Drama, and the only thing she 'loved' more than the show was a techno-geek who competed in the first two seasons. The creators attempted to make her antics humorous and wacky. But not everyone agrees on her level of humor. To some, she was an extremely creepy stalker with a crush who was not below partaking in some very immoral actions just to get more information on the show and on her crush. In addition, she was not below forcing her crush to partake in… somewhat compromising situations with her, and one can only be thankful the show did not allow her to go further._

_But that was only the tip of the iceberg. The flanderized antagonist from __**Total Drama Action**_ _came back in full force, and she turned the love triangle between the OCD male and the female with a lack of common sense into a love square. So, naturally, this cubic catastrophe was milked for all the drama it was worth, and Alejandro's presence certainly did not make this any more pleasant to the viewer. Even worse, this square had an opportunity to break apart._

_In the middle of the series, the other male was brought back into the show… in the place of a fan favorite, and this allowed the square to heat up and essentially dominate the show._

_And let us not forget what they did to another fan favorite who got eliminated first in __**Total Drama Island.**_ _In this season, they brought him back as a stowaway, had him compete, and naturally, he got the first boot again. But instead of simply leaving him to the wayside, they decided… to turn him into a ravenous mutant who attacks everyone because he's a mutant. They eliminated his limited personality, and replaced it with that of a vicious attack dog._

_But the very worst part of the season would have to be the ending. It was an ending that set horrible standards that the show never bothered to stray from, an ending that could ruin an entire season. It did so many things wrong… and pretty much nothing right._

_First and foremost, it crippled the development of the main antagonist of the original __**Total Drama Island.**_ _She had been fighting for three seasons just to gain a hint of respect… and she got completely mistreated in both endings. In her ending, she got the million, but the briefcase with the money got stolen by the now mutant first boot. To add insult to injury, the mutant promptly fell into a volcano. However, in the ending where she doesn't win, she accidentally throws the other contestant's object into the volcano instead of hers, causing her to lose. And in both cases, she, along with the other campers, are forced to run away from an erupting volcano._

_Second, it implied that someone in a full-body cast drowned in an attempt to run away from the approaching lava._

_Third, and most importantly, it allowed Alejandro to join the mutant in the realm of dehumanized contestants. By this, I mean that in both endings, Alejandro was trampled by the running contestants during the eruption, and got severely burned as a result. In response, the growingly sadistic host put Alejandro in a robot suit, presumably for the rest of his life, for the sole purpose of getting him to sign a waiver eliminating responsibility from the show to take care of his injuries. And when the host told Alejandro that the million was destroyed, Alejandro screams in agony. And the host's response? 'Heh heh, spaz.'_

_From that moment on, it was clear that the show had decided that it was perfectly acceptable to disrespect their own characters and put them through the wringer just for drama and a few cheap laughs. And even the fans took notice of this as the sadistic host tormented contestants on a few shows that never got past the script stage. But they were posted online for people to see the true horrors of Total Drama and reality television in general._

_What you are about to hear is another one of these scripts. It may seem like just another ordinary Total Drama competition where twenty teenaged contestants compete for the opportunity to win one million dollars. But it will soon devolve into something more than that. Something sinister. Something awful. Something depressing. It will truly show how far the sadistic host has fallen over the years, and how poisonous these types of shows can become._

_I warn you, dear reader. This script is not for the faint of heart. But if you feel strong enough, I will let you read it. Have a seat, take a deep breath or two, and I will tell you this story._

_This is the story of a depraved man named Chris McLean, and twenty of his latest victims. Will the twenty survive with their sanity in tact? Will some of them buckle under the pressure? Will some stand up to the challenge and stay strong through everything? Or, will they actually be able to stop this madman for good? All will be revealed as I turn the page to begin the first chapter of this hellish odyssey._

(He opens the brown book with his left hand, and after he reaches the page with text that looks like a backwards 'Chapter 1', he looks directly at the reader with a serious expression and bluntly states…)

_This is Total Drama Isle._


	2. Day 1: Part 1: Here We Go Again

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here. Well, here it is, the first chapter of Total Drama Isle! Strap in, ladies and gentlemen, it's going to be a long ride. Now it's time to see the twenty campers in action with a round of introductions!

* * *

(The man leans back in his rocking chair and starts to read the text on the opposite page of the 'Chapter 1' text.)

The camera cuts to a man who looks to be in his 30s. He has wavy, mostly black hair that has been exposed to liberal amounts of hair gel, short hair on the bottom third of his face, black eyes, and a necklace that appears to have a conch shell in the middle of it. He also has a grungy navy blue collared shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes with black outlines. Behind him was a seemingly lush paradise of an island, with rolling hills, trees, and rivers, and he was standing on a creaky wooden dock.

He cleared his throat, and spoke in a loud voice. "What's up, Total Drama fans? I, Chris McLean, have returned to host another season of the hottest reality TV show **ever!**"

The camera suddenly flashed to a picture of Camp Wawanakwa.

"After good old Camp Wawanakwa sunk, we had to find a new island. Totally ruined our budget and all that. Still, so long as they pay my check, I'm good."

The camera then flashed to the new 'camp' location of the show, Pakitew Island.

"So, we found another island with no shelters or anything like that, so our fourteen new campers had to fend for themselves. But soon enough, well, the island kind of malfunctioned. Yeah, we couldn't find another real island, so we just constructed one. No big deal, we've got the budget for it, but did they have to take away the wicked coffee machine on my helicopter?"

The camera flashed to the underground part of the island.

"Anyway, the self-destruct sequence for the island got activated for whatever reason, so the campers got a challenge to turn it off in an hour or less. But Scarlett, the person who got to the control room, threatened me and fired rocket trees at my helicopter. It totally ruined my hair, so I made sure to eliminate her as soon as the campers turned off the self-destruct sequence. And after that, Shawn, the zombie conspiracy nut, and Sky, the female athlete, made it to the final two. In the end, Shawn won the million big ones. Maybe now he won't have to worry about the undead. Heh, I'm just kidding, dude!"

The camera flashes back to the island.

"After that finale, Pakitew Island got a high bid from someone, so we managed to sell it for a whopping sum of moolah. As a result, we were finally able to buy another real island in Canada. This one is called Akimiski Island, and it's right by Attawapiskat, Ontario. Boy, that's a mouthful! And, lucky for our newest crop of campers, we got the cabins back. They still stink, but hey, it's something. If they watched the last season, they can't complain."

The camera flashes to Chris at the end of the dock, close to the front of the water.

"Today, twenty new campers enter the field of battle. Who will become a fan favorite? Who will become the new villain with a heart as black as coal? And who won't be able to take the pressure? Find out now, on Total!"

The camera zooms out.

"Drama!"

The camera zooms out again.

"Isle!"

The camera cuts away, and the Total Drama theme song starts to play.

While the theme song plays for about a minute, the camera cuts to lots of unique scenes, eventually showing each of the twenty campers.

The camera starts above the island, and quickly rushes down to the docks, where Tony, shown from behind, is performing a kickflip on his skateboard and ends up falling down. The camera shifts above the now fallen Tony to just beyond the docks, where Oscar is shyly blushing as Rebecca jumps for joy, as if she is doing a cheer.

The camera then turns and pans towards a clearing of trees. Sophie is looking at the forest, entranced, before Jane swings on a vine in her monkey costume to scare the young girl a little. But after a second of two, both of them start laughing. Then, Dan comes by the two giggling girls and sighs in an attempt to repress a smile.

After a second of two, the camera zooms into the forest, where Kylie is resting in a hammock. The camera tilts to the right, and it cuts to Emily hugging her rabbit while Connor simply rolls his eyes.

A few seconds later, we get to the lake. Suzy, in her pink bikini, is laying down right by the lake and stretching. Damian sees this, and gets woozy enough to fall to the ground, causing Suzy to giggle. During all of this, Graham is reading a book fairly close to where Suzy is, and looks up when she starts giggling. Then, the camera seemingly plunges into the lake and covers the lens in water. This is a fade transition, but it looks pretty genuine to the audience.

The transition returns us to the campground, where Tyson is playing the guitar while Sonata is sitting relatively close to him, and then Erika jumps out from behind them which scares both of them enough to jump and fall forwards on the grassy ground. Erika simply grins sheepishly once she realizes what she did.

Then, we see Dwayne and Kristin jogging in front of the camera. After the two pass the camera by, it zooms to the other cabin where we see Ophelia calmly drinking tea on the cabin's steps. Ernest, who is behind her, tries and fails to knock the tea down. Instead, he knocks himself down the stairs to the grassy ground, and Lee, who watches all of this from the cabin window, simply sighs and rolls his eyes.

After that, the camera fades to the twenty campers dancing the Can-Can around the campfire with various degrees of enthusiasm while each of them holds a marshmallow. Finally, the twenty campers whistle in a group in front of the campfire while the camera slowly pans backwards.

However, instead of just cutting away, the last few seconds of the song are a bit distorted as the camera continues to zoom out to reveal Chris, with a sadistic expression on his face, looking into a snow globe figure with the image of the island inside it.

A few seconds of pure blackness took place before the camera finally faded back to Chris, who was standing towards the middle of the dock.

"Welcome back! For this season, we're going old-school style with the camper introductions. We'll have that speedboat come by and drop off the campers here one by one. And here's our very first victim: Emily!"

As Chris spoke those words, a teenaged girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, a frilly green T-shirt, white gym shorts, and white sneakers stepped off of the boat. Her hair was braided with the help of a shiny bunny hair clip, and she carried a medium-sized snow bunny in her hands.

When she saw the sadistic host, she walked up to him with a smile and said, "So, you're Chris McLean, right? It's great to see you! I can't wait to see all of the wonderful animals on this island, right, Emi?"

Chris laughed a little. "Emi? Is that your rabbit's name?"

The girl nodded. "Yup! I've had her since I was six!"

"Cool. Let's see how long your friend can last for on this island, shall we?"

The girl gasped. "Oh, no! Emi…"

The host chuckled. "Relax, bra. Just go back to the end of the dock, alright?"

Emily sighed, but nonetheless listened to Chris.

With that, Chris continued. "Well, that was fun. Next, we have…"

Chris' train of dialogue was interrupted by an excited shout and a guy performing a triple kickflip on his red skateboard plastered with orange lightning bolts. He has unkempt red hair, freckles, brown eyes, an orange T-shirt, orange shorts, red sneakers covered in orange lightning bolts, and wore a red winter hat instead of a helmet, He stuck the landing flawlessly, and loudly skidded to a stop right before Chris.

The skateboarder was the first to speak. "Chris, my man! What's up? I can't wait to compete!"

"Hey, Tony! Mind doing your tricks a little further away from yours truly? Can't ruin the hair or the ears, ya dig?"

"Gotcha, man. Mind if I do some more tricks on the dock while everyone else comes to this wicked island?"

"Sure thing. Go crazy, dude."

Chris lightly chuckled to himself following that statement, but Tony took no notice of it and continued to perform kickflips and other stunts.

So, Chris stated, "Alright, while Tony Hawkeyes does some more stupid stunts, it's time to meet our next camper, Graham!"

Chris' statement was accompanied by a guy stepping off of the boat. And he was **tall**. Six feet and five inches to be precise. But besides his height, Graham's appearance was pretty unremarkable. He had short black hair, blue eyes, a light gray T-shirt, light blue shorts, and white sneakers. He also had a copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' in his right hand, and once he stepped on the dock, he quickly closed it and walked up to Chris with a light smile on his face.

"Hey, Chris. Thanks for picking me. It's nice to be here."

"What's up, dude? Heh, surely your height must intimidate people. Here to bully some of the campers around?"

Graham suddenly got nervous. "Huh? Oh, no, no! I'd never do that!"

Chris smirked. "Sure, that's what all the tall dudes say. You'd probably knock that bunny right out of her hands, bro."

"No, trust me, I'd never do something like that! I have a hard enough time making friends in school…"

"And then gloating about how much power you have just because you're tall, and…"

"**Stop it!"**

Chris laughed. "Relax, bro. Just havin' a little fun with you."

Graham shook his head. "Sure didn't feel like it. Whatever, I'll just go to the end of the dock. Already ruined the one friend I may have had in the game thus far…"

With a sigh, he trudged on over to the edge of the dock while Chris giggled to himself.

Emily, feeling bad for the gentle giant, decided to say, "Hello, I'm Emily. Don't worry, I can tell you wouldn't hurt a fly from that conversation with Chris."

This improved Graham's mood a little, so he said, "Thank you. I've just always had a bit of trouble making friends, and, well, you can probably tell why now."

Chris stepped in at this point. "Hey, lovebirds! I've gotta introduce more campers right now, alright? Anyway, before I was so **rudely** interrupted…"

He took this time to glare at Graham and Emily before shifting back to his usual dull smile. "It's time to meet our next camper, Sonata!"

At that moment, a stoic female stepped off the speedboat. She was tall, and although she was extremely tall for a female, she was not as tall as Graham. She also had long, braided brown hair, brown eyes, a fancy gray dress shirt with a white undershirt, khaki pants, and gray dress shoes.

After getting off, she brushed herself off a little and went up to the host to say, in a decently thick Germanic accent. "Gutentag. Chris, I presume?"

"The one and only, bra."

"I see. Will we be staying on such a base, barren slice of land?"

"Heh, 'base'. I like that."

Sonata's eyes narrowed. "That was not a compliment."

"Yes, it was."

The girl sighed. "Take it however you wish, I suppose."

With that, she was about to walk to the edge of the dock before Chris said, "Your parents must be sooo proud of you."

Suddenly, she got nervous. "O-oh, did I not conduct myself with sophistication and grace just then? M-my sincerest apologies, Mr. McLean."

Chris smirked. "Heh heh, that's better."

"T-thank you, Mr. McLean."

She then nervously ran to the edge of the dock, as Chris continued to giggle. "This is too much fun. Alright, it's time for our next camper, Kylie!"

At that, a girl stepped out of the boat, and she appeared to be sleepwalking, as her eyes were closed and she was walking like a zombie. She had long blonde hair, a white 'hairband', a light green T-shirt, a sleeveless white jacket, green shorts, and white sneakers with green outlines. Her uncanny walking began to creep Chris out, and before she could reach the sadistic host, Chris lightly pushed her to wake her up. That seemed to do the trick, as the girl promptly stopped in her tracks and slowly opened her baby blue eyes.

After a yawn, she said, "Dude… I just had the greatest dream. In it, I made it to Total Drama Isle and I won the whole thing. Man, that'd be sweet if it happened for real, dude."

"Uh, yeah, it would! Say, could you go to the other end of the dock? Like, now?"

She shrugged. "Sure, dude."

With that, she slowly continued to walk towards the end of the dock, and Chris did his best to brush off the awkwardness of that meeting by saying, "Alright. She's weird. But don't worry, dudes, our next contestant is a little less weird! Meet Oscar!"

A fairly short male took this time to step out of the speedboat. He had short brown hair, baby blue eyes, freckles, a light gray T-shirt with a pen pocket, khaki shorts, and ordinary brown shoes. Then, he took a deep breath, walked up to Chris, and said, "Um, hello, Chris."

The host chuckled. "Speak louder, dude. I can't hear you say my name."

"Ah, sorry…"

"Hey, 'least you've moved beyond your glasses. I mean, dude, those things didn't flatter you at all."

"I wear contacts now…"

"Whatever. I can't hear you anyway. To the end of the dock with ya, bro."

With a nod, Oscar slowly trudged on over to meet the rest of the campers. Kylie had already fallen asleep while standing, so only Emily, Graham, and Sonata were left, as Tony was still mostly figuratively breaking a leg with his skateboard.

So, Graham, seeing that the boy was nervous, said, "Hey, I'm Graham."

Oscar jumped a little in panic once he saw how tall the gentle giant was, but Graham simply crouched a little and said, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt ya. Something tells me we'll need all the strength we can get for this competition, you know?"

After Oscar nodded, the two were interrupted by Chris again. "Come on, stop with all the positive talk! You're gonna be in pain soon enough, so why try to fight it? Well, with that said, let's meet our next camper, Connor!"

The latest offering from the boat was of a very different sort. The boy who stepped out looked like he stepped out of a dumpster. He has extremely messy brown hair, blue overalls, a white undershirt, brown work shoes, yellow teeth, and a large straw ten-gallon hat. Every single component of his clothing appeared to be old and ragged, he carried an old, rusty pitchfork, and there was a profound stench of manure emitting from his person. Even still, he walked up to Chris with a smile on his face, and he said, with a thick Southern drawl, "Howdy, Chris. Ah reckon ah'm mighty to be on this lil' island."

Chris held his nose. "Yeah, must be better than rolling around in manure where you live, I'm guessing."

"Eeyup. It'd be mighty nice to get some money to support mah mammy and pappy."

"Yeah. Great. End of the dock, now."

The boy shrugged and proceeded to the end of the dock, standing a fairly comfortable distance away from the others. The animal loving girl took note of this, and decided to approach him by saying, "Hey, I'm Emily! And this is Emi, my pet rabbit! Do you like animals, Connor?"

The Southern boy smiled. "Sure ah do. Ah live on a farm."

Emily brightened up. "Oh, that's great! I'm sure you take great care of cows and chickens and lots of other farm animals!"

"Ah do. It's mighty nice to make a livin' by taking care of animals 'til they give ya what ya need to survive. Speakin' o' which, ah remember one time where ah took care of a rabbit 'til he got sick and ah had to get rid o' him. Still, that was a mighty tasty dinner."

Emily gasped and a few droplets began to form in her eyes.. "Oh, no! You've killed your own animals before? That's horrible!"

Connor's eyes widened. "Oh, gee, ah'm mighty sorry. Ah've worked on the farm since ah was real young, so ah'm used to havin' to put some of mah animals out of their misery. Ah'm just used to bein' a little more hands-on, ah guess. Ah won't hurt your lil' one, trust me."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'm guessing you haven't had too much interaction with the outside world."

Connor shook his head, and would have responded, had the sadistic host not barged in. And in doing so, he practically glared at the two. "OK, seriously, dudes. You'll get the time to socialize later. Just chill and let me finish, **capisce****?**"

That little intimidation tactic seemed to work, and Chris' dull smile returned again. "Alright, jeez. These campers are more annoying than usual. But that's OK, because the show must go on! Alright, here's our next camper, Dwayne!"

At Chris' call, a tall, bulky African-American stepped off of the boat. He is taller than Sonata, but not as tall as Graham. Additionally, he has very short black hair, brown eyes, eye black, a fake diamond stud earring on his right ear, a green T-shirt, green gym shorts, and white sneakers with green outlines. With a relaxed expression on his face, he went up to Chris and said, "Chris, my man. 'Sup?"

Chris held out his hand, and the two high-five each other. "Not much, man. Gonna use your strength to intimidate the others?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm not like that."

"You sure? You're almost as tall as bully-man over there, dude, and you're more athletic than him. The audience at home would love some drama like that. Who knows? That might be the only way to get that million dollar cash prize for your family."

Before Dwayne could respond, a voice sounded out. "**I am not a bully!**"

After seeing that the voice came from the rather upset gentle giant, Dwayne said, "I'll play the game chill for now, Chris."

The host shrugged. "Suit yourself, dude. End of the dock is that way."

With a nod, Dwayne headed to the end of the dock and offered a high-five to Graham.

The gentle giant accepted the kind gesture, and said, "Thanks, Dwayne. I'm Graham. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Subsequently, the two saw Chris' death glare and promptly stopped their conversation. "Ah, good, people are learning now. That's awesome. Well, now it's time to meet Ophelia!"

A young lady took this time to step off of the speedboat, and one could easily claim that she was some sort of princess based on her attire. She has a short bun of natural blonde hair, baby blue eyes, diamond stud earrings, a pearl necklace, white gloves, white stockings, pink fancy shoes, and a **very **fancy pimped out pink dress covered with elegant floral designs. She is also carrying a frilly pink umbrella. In addition, instead of simply turning her nose up at the vile state of the island, a curious smile adorns her lips, and one could even make the case that she's excited to see the other campers. But Connor clearly isn't excited to see her, as he angrily spits towards the right side of the dock while violently shaking his head after seeing her smile.

So, she calmly walks up to the sadistic host with a curtsy. Then, she says, in an innocent tone and with a somewhat noticeable French accent, "Bonjour, Chris. It is wonderful to be here."

Chris smirked. "Yeah, I doubt you mean that. This little island ain't nothing like your mama and papa's crib. So sneer at the 'commoners' like a good rich girl already, 'K, bra?"

"Oh no, I am rather excited to interact with my fellow campers… whoa!"

With that, a sudden gust of wind blew in Ophelia's direction that was intense enough to force her umbrella out of her hands and into the water.

The rich girl gasped. "Oh, no! My umbrella!"

Both Connor and Chris chuckled under their breath, but only Chris said, "Oops. Let me try to get it."

Chris feebly reached out over the end of the dock to the now sunk umbrella, as if to mock the poor girl with how little he truly cared about her. "Nope, sorry, bra. It's gone."

Ophelia sighed. "That umbrella cost thousands of dollars, monsieur. Surely it could have gone to a better place than the waters surrounding this island? I would not mind donating it if you had simply asked. My parents did say that I am a bit sensitive to ultraviolet radiation, but I could have still..."

Chris interrupted her. "Whatever. End of the dock, bra."

Ophelia was still a bit stunned, but nonetheless cleared her mind and did as Chris said.

With another laugh, the sadistic host continued. "Alright, now that that's taken care of, it's time to introduce everyone to Sophie!"

A very short girl was the next to step off of the speedboat. The first contestant to wear a backpack (a blue backpack, to be precise), this girl had brown pigtails, brown eyes, a white baseball with blue outlines and a blue maple leaf in the middle, a white T-shirt with two cartoon-like characters posing, blue shorts, and white sneakers with red outlines. She was also quite energetic, as evidenced by her happily running up to Chris and giving him a hug.

She quickly let go and managed to excitedly blurt out, "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm here on a real cartoon! This is incredible! Thank you so much for picking me, Chris!"

"No problem, bra. Mind telling the audience at home the characters on that shirt you're wearing?"

"Sure! This is Mabel Pines, and this is Dipper Pines! They're the main characters on one of my new favorite shows, Gravity Falls! But I still love Total Drama, and I hope that I can do my part to contribute some positive energy this season! Woohoo!"

Chris chuckled. "Alright. Come and join the other contestants at the end of the dock, will ya?"

With a nod, Sophie ran to the other edge of the dock. She saw the spoiled sweetie, and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Sophie! And you are?"

Ophelia smiled. "My name is Ophelia." She curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Your dress looks so cool and fancy! I can't wait to get to know you better!"

"Likewise, Sophie. You seem to have a lot of good energy, and I can respect that."

Fortunately for Chris, the conversation between the two stopped after that statement. So, after wiping the sweat from his face, the sadistic host continued. "So, now it's time for Dan!"

The guy who came off the boat next looked as if someone had just thrown him into a terrible reality TV show with a sadistic host. As in, depressed. He has black hair which seemed to have not met with a comb in years, black eyes, a black T-shirt with a white skull in the middle of it, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and normal black shoes. He walked up to Chris without a hint of enthusiasm and said, "Yeah, it looks just as grand as I expected."

Chris chuckled. "The island? Yeah, it's pretty terrible. And the pain is much worse in real life, dude. Heh heh."

"So the world is a terrible place. Well, I have learned to accept that by now."

With that, he walked right by Chris, leaving the sadistic host on edge a little. However, before he could reach the edge of the dock, the enthusiastic cartoon lover spoke up. "Hey, Dan! I'm Sophie! How are ya? It's really cool to be on an actual cartoon, don't you think?"

The dark dude sighed. "Cartoons are evil depictions of the worst of humanity."

The cartoon lover gasped and got a determined look in her eyes. "That is **not true!** I've seen some bad toons, but there are just so many good shows on now! My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Gravity Falls, Regular Show, and even Adventure Time! The good outweighs the bad, Dan!"

He sighed. "I doubt that…"

Sophie pouted, but after a second or two, her smile returned and she said, "You know what? I may not be able to show you any cartoons on the island, but I'll let you borrow one of my My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics! I know they may seem girly, but I've talked to some of my male friends who really enjoy the show too, and it isn't all sunshine and rainbows!"

Just then, she sighed and her look became more sympathetic. "And plus, no one deserves to get a case of the gloomies, especially not from something that's meant to bring so much joy to people around the world."

Subsequently, Dan sighed helplessly and responded, with a bit of bitterness, "Well, since I'm pretty sure you won't take no for an answer, just hand it over..."

The cartoon lover then jumped in the air with an enthusiastic cry, searched through her backpack, and gave Dan the first chronological My Little Pony arc, 'Return of Queen Chrysalis'. It was four issues banded together with the title page depicting a surprisingly scary looking distorted pony with holes in her legs, and the occasional layer of dry glue seemed to have suggested that Sophie banded the four issues herself. Then, with a somber sigh, Dan put the comic in his bag.

During all of this, Chris had an angry expression on his face with his back turned to the campers. However, surprisingly enough, he did not decide to take out his rage on Sophie nor Dan, but he instead took a few deep breaths, cooled himself down, and continued.

At this, a female jumped off of the boat. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, a white top with blue outlines that doesn't cover her toned stomach, a long-ish white skirt with blue outlines, white shorts under the skirt, white sneakers, and holds a white baton with blue edges in her right hand. Her arrival was also accompanied by Oscar's face gaining a very deep shade of crimson.

Upon her feet contacting the dock, she marched up to Chris while doing a cheer and twirling her baton, shouting, "T-O-T-A-L! D-R-A-M-A! I-S-L-E!"

She then tossed her baton in the air, got down on one knee, caught the baton, and yelled, "Gooooooooooooooo, Chris!"

Chris laughed. "Heh, nice. Don't think a nice cheer going to hide your snobbish personality though. Man, cheerleaders are so catty."

"Oh, no, I'm not like that! I just thought you'd appreciate a cheer, Chris."

"I do, but that ain't the point. Can't wait to see how much you're willing to backstab others just to get ahead. You'll treat this game just like school, I can tell."

Rebecca started to get a little depressed. "No, trust me, I'm not like that!"

She looked like she was about to continue, but the camera cut back to Chris who said, "Yeah, sure. End of the dock, bra. We've got a schedule to keep up."

With a sigh, the dejected cheerleader sulked over to the edge of the dock, and Oscar, after taking a deep breath, managed to squeak out, "Um… hi. I'm O-Oscar. I l-loved your cheer…"

Although quiet, Rebecca could still hear him, and with a smile, she turned to him and said, "Oh, thank you! I worked hard on it!"

Oscar would have continued, but he got woozy enough from Rebecca acknowledging him and responding so kindly to fall backwards, an action that would have been painful had Graham not caught him. The cheerleader simply giggled in response and looked back at the dock to await the other campers.

Chris simply rolled his eyes before saying, "OK, dude, that was pathetic. So, let's get back to welcoming the campers! This is Tyson!"

A male took this time to step off of the dock. He had messy black hair, black eyes, a red T-shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers. He also has a blue strap around his body to hold the blue guitar case strapped to his back. After adjusting his strap a little, he walked up to the sadistic host and said, "Good morning, Chris. Nice to see ya, man."

"Hey, bro. Just to let you know, your condition totally isn't going to get any sympathy from me. Like, at all."

All of a sudden, there was a jump-cut to Tyson staring at Chris with wide eyes with Tyson's right hand clutching his chest. After a second or two, he got an almost glazed look in his eyes as he squeaked out, "...Why would you do that?"

"Hey, dude, don't worry. The audience will totally throw themselves on you now. Just keep acting pathetic and you'll be a fan favorite."

This statement caused Tyson to slap himself in the face, shake his head violently, and proceed to the end of the dock without another word.

However, Sonata took this time to talk to him. "Hello, my name is Sonata. What type of guitar is at?"

Tyson perked up at that. "Oh, it's an acoustic guitar. I prefer more relaxing music. Do you play any music, Sonata?"

"I am a classical pianist."

"Ah, cool. I love classical music. Helps me relax, you know."

Sonata got a bit more of a smile at that. "Why, thank you."

Chris was the next to speak up. "Hey, dude, getting your first pity-party person already? Nice. That's totally not an exploitive way to play the game."

Before Tyson could speak up, Chris said, "Yeah, no one cares, bro. So, let's introduce our next camper, Suzy!"

The camper in question took this time to step off of the boat. And boy, was she a looker. With long red hair, green eyes, a tight pink T-shirt that only barely covered her navel and showed off her large chest, a short red skirt, white 'diamond' earrings, and two 'gold bracelets, Suzy could bring any hormonal teenager to their knees. A few of the guys were noticeably smitten by her, and even the gentle giant took the time to look up from his book and admire the image in front of him. The girl sauntered over to Chris and leaned forward a little, letting everyone get a better look at her. Once she saw the reactions from most of the males, she snickered and said, "Ah, I can already tell this is going to be fun, Chris."

"I'm sure it will, ya sllllllllut."

The girl instantly stood up. "Pft, no way. I came here to win."

With that, Suzy scanned the rest of the crowd, and shivered a little upon seeing Dwayne.

Chris, who had read her bio beforehand, took advantage of this moment to say, "Oh, yeah, almost forgot you being a…"

The next statement was bleeped thanks to the camera, but whatever Chris said seemed to have gotten a rise out of everyone, including Suzy. However, the flirt was quick to recover and countered, "Nah, I just don't think they're fun to mess with."

Chris took this time to cup his hands over his mouth and mimic Suzy, saying, "because they're…"

That same bleep occurred, and the campers got even more shocked. However, Graham, who had been paying attention to the whole encounter, spoke up in a strong tone. "Chris, that last part was all you. I know you think it's cool to insult us, but do you really think it's cool to try and **frame** us like that? **Really?**"

"You know the answer to that. But whatever, get to the end of the dock…"

Another bleep. Chris had to be thankful that they installed those things. But Suzy, who was decently exasperated by this point, sauntered over to Graham and spoke in a sultry tone. "Hey, big boy. Thanks for being a dear and helping me out there."

The gentle giant was surprised she even spoke to him, so he stammered a bit as he responded, "Oh, n-no problem. Wow, you're beautiful…"

Even still, the gentle giant kept a sincere smile on his significantly redder face, so Suzy took a second before leaning forward to give the gentle giant a better look at her and responding, in a less sultry tone, "Heh, like what you see, huh?"

"You really are beautiful… I'm Graham, by the way."

Graham would have loved to continue this conversation, if not for Chris yelling, "**You'll get to talk later, lovebirds! Zip it!"**

That cacophony was enough to drop their conversation entirely, so Chris was able to collect himself and continue. "OK, now that some romantic tension is building, let's introduce our next camper, Kristin!"

The camper in question took this time to literally stomp out of the boat. She has very short black hair, black eyes, a few metallic ear piercings on her right ear, a red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a few neck tattoos. She had a stoic, tough expression on her face that screamed 'don't mess with me', and after a few seconds, she walked on over to Chris and asked, "So, this is it, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good. So there won't be any problems then, will there?"

"Nope. And just to make sure of that, take a look-see at some of the numbers I've got on my phone."

Kristin rolled her eyes, but did so anyway. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she seemed to be about ready to say something before the camera panned away to Dwayne's eyes widening to the size of saucers, and Suzy quickly going behind Graham so no one could see her start to sweat a lot.

Chris could only laugh at these responses. "Yeah, I've got lots of connections. So, there won't be any problems then, will there?"

Kristin sighed. "...Nope."

"Awesome. End of the dock with ya, bra."

Kristin nodded, and went to the end, a little less stoic than before. However, before she could recover, the chill jock stepped in and said, "Hey, I'm Dwayne. Nice to meet you."

Kristin didn't shake his hand, but she did look at him and said, "You seem pretty street-smart."

"Yup. I grew up in the hood, you know?"

"So did I. Perhaps we'll get along for this show."

Then, the tough chick turned her head and simply waited for the host to continue.

So, that's what the sadistic host did. "So, now we'll get a bit more Indian flair, because our next contestant is Damian!"

Accompanied by Indian music, the contestant in question stepped off of the boat. He was one of the shorter contestants. He also has messy black hair, a red headband with a 'diamond' in the middle of it, a yellow collared shirt, red shorts, and white sneakers. He had a mystical air to him as he walked up to the sadistic host, and once the Indian boy was in front of him, he stated, "So, you are Chris McLean. Would you like for me to read your emotions?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure, bro. Whatevs."

Damian closed his eyes and put his pointer fingers on his forehead, both pointing inward, for a brief moment, and then calmly stated, "I see. You are happy that you have many campers to torture for this show, are you not?"

Chris laughed. "Nah, I'm just happy 'cause my break's in a few minutes. The studio makes great pizza, which none of you are going to eat, of course."

Damian's eyes widened. "But… I am usually so good at reading emotions!"

"Not this time, dude. End of the dock."

The boy sighed and trudged on over to the end of the dock. Once there, he heard someone whisper, "Hey there. I'm Suzy."

At this, Damian turned around and saw Suzy in all of her glory. Almost instantly, the Indian said, "Oh my, it is wonderful to meet you!"

Suzy giggled at Damian getting flustered rather easily, and continued. "Same to you, big boy." She then leaned forward and blew a kiss at him, causing him to fall to the floor.

Graham took this time to sigh, causing Oscar to step up and whisper, "It's alright, Graham. It happens."

"Yeah, I know. Still, I find it interesting that she's flirting with an Indian guy when Chris hinted at her… preferences, as it were."

"Yeah, you're right! Are you still going to…"

"I'll try. This may be my chance to finally break out of my shell, so I hope I can take advantage of it. Plus, I've seen some reality TV shows. Flirting can be an effective strategy, so I'm assuming this is a part of her plan. I guess we'll find out soon, huh?"

"Guess so. Still, I'm a bit more smitten with Rebecca, personally."

Before Graham could continue, Chris finally busted out his favorite contraption, the megaphone. "**Campers! We are not done with the introductions yet! Zip it!"**

The loud device seemed to do its job, as the campers got quiet almost instantly, allowing Chris to say, "Yes, I knew this was a great investment! Alright, now it's time to introduce…"

"**Vad hander, everybody? DJ Erika is in the house!"**

This loud introduction was accompanied by slightly less loud electronic music. If one were to look in the direction of that noise, he or she would find a girl with bright turquoise hair, red eyes, a ruby stud earring on her left ear, a red T-shirt with a white eighth note in the middle of it, red shorts with white quarter notes plastered around it, and white sneakers with red and orange outlines. She also has headphones with red outlines around her neck, a cable connected to something in her pocket, most likely a music device, a portable DJ set in front of her, and a blue backpack meant to hold her DJ equipment and laptop.

Once the boat got to the dock, she skillfully flipped her DJ set into her backpack, jumped off onto the dock, and rushed up to Chris. Once a few feet away from the sadistic host, she said, in a thick Swedish accent, "**Yeeeeeeeeah! Chris McLean! I am so pumped to be here! Lat os ga!"**

Chris, however, was not as excited, and responded by covering his ears and proclaiming, "Lat os ga to the end of the dock, bra. I've got a show to run, got it?"

Erika's eyes widened. "Oh… alright. Sorry 'bout that, I tend to get excited easily."

Chris' only response was a stern finger pointing towards the other campers, and Erika jogged over to them without another word. Or, at least, without another word to the people at the edge of the dock. She noticed Tony doing some skateboard stunts, and couldn't help but yell, **"Awesome stunts, man!"**

Tony, shocked that someone actually noticed his tricks, went through a small wipeout, blushed a bit, and gave the Swedish superstar a thumbs up.

With that, the camera cut back to Chris, and with a deep breath, he returned to his normal surfer shtick. "Well, I can tell she'll be fun to break down a little. But hey, let's take our focus off of her and onto our next contestant, Lee!"

The next contestant took this time to get off of the speedboat. He was a short Chinese boy that has a tall face, unkempt black hair, black eyes, a blue T-shirt that has the words 'Congratulations, you're annoying', on it, khaki shorts, white sneakers, and a deadpan look. With a yawn, he slowly walked up to Chris, looked around at the island, and said, "Wow, such paradise. How much did you spend for this island, fifty bucks?"

The sadistic host shrugged. "About that much, yes."

"Wonderful. It's great to see that you care about us so much."

"Thank you."

Lee's eyes widened, but they quickly narrowed as Lee sighed. "You really are as shameless as you are on television. I suppose that is to be expected from a reality television host. Something tells me accepting that dare to watch one episode of this absurd nonsense was one of my more brilliant ideas."

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"Do you know what sarcasm is? Ah, that's a stupid question. There is a difference between lack of knowledge and a lack of care, tact, and humanity. Well, I suppose I should join the rest of my henpecked campers. Don't miss me too much."

"I won't."

With another sigh, Lee headed towards the edge of the deck and shook his head when I saw all of the campers. However, he took particular notice of Kylie, who was now sleeping against one of the dock's poles. Once he realized her unconscious state, he rolled his eyes and asked, "And what are you dreaming about? The first one hundred digits of pi?"

Kylie then woke up and said, "Oh, dude, I know what those are already. I just picked up a book for a few minutes and memorized them before taking another nap. 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679, right? I think that's one hundred digits, dude."

Lee's eyes became the size of saucers. "That's… that's right. You even got the correct number of digits."

Kylie smiled. "Oh, dude, sweet. I thought I still remembered them. Well, good night. Oh yeah, what was your name again, dude?"

"I-it's Lee. G-good night."

With a nod, Kylie returned to her state of slumber, and the camera went back to Chris. "Well, that was interesting. But now, we have to introduce Ernest!"

The music suddenly got dark, as the camera cut to a figure in shadows. But when the figure finally escaped from the shadow, he was not too menacing. Sure, the bald head with almost no trace of his original black hair, his stoic glare, and the gray cat he was stroking may have come off as intimidating… had it not been for his other attire. He wore a gray sweatshirt that was at least three sizes too big for him, gray sweatpants that were at least two sizes too big for him, and uncomfortable looking black penny loafers. But he still tried to assert what little dignity he had when he got in front of Chris by saying, "Mr. McLean, you have no idea how much of a mistake you have made by picking me. I will manipulate this whole game and come out on top. The other competitors will not even know what hit them, I can assure you."

Chris could only laugh hysterically. "What is with your get-up, dude? You look like you dressed up in your dad's nerdy clothes back when he was a part of the chess team! You couldn't intimidate my dog with those clothes!"

Ernest sneered. "Mr. McLean, you are making a grave mistake."

"Yeah, sure I am, dude. Just stand right beside that bully…"

Chris gestured to Graham, who proceeded to shout once more, "**I am not a bully!"**

The sadistic host ignored the gentle giant's yelp and continued, "And his stuck-up, needlessly cruel alpha snob…"

Chris then gestured to Suzy, who was standing right besides Graham. Suzy's eyes widened, before Graham whispered, "Yes, Chris does intend to turn us all into stereotypes."

This whisper caused the flirt to sigh, and subsequently, Ernest said, "I a-am not afraid of m-mere bullies! I am a mastermind!"

Chris laughed. "Tell that to the other campers. Still, I, unlike most of the campers, am completely tolerant and accepting of the fact that you're a **total loser. **Heh heh."

"I am not a loser!"

"Tell that to the docks, bro. We're almost done introducing everyone."

Ernest sighed, but before simply obeying Chris' command, he said, "I swear to you, Mr. McLean, you will…"

Chris stepped in. "Don't care. Now, our final camper is Jane!"

This statement was accompanied by a loud jungle war cry and a girl dressed up in a gorilla mascot costume jumping out of the speedboat. Inside that monkey costume was an African-American girl with long, messy black hair, baby blue eyes, a white shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers, and a blue backpack containing what was most likely her other animal mascot costumes.

She also seemed to have a lot of energy, as evidenced when she rushed up to Chris and practically shouted, "Oh my goodness, Chris, it's great to be here! I bet there are all sorts of amazing animals on this island, and I can't wait to meet them all! Maybe we'll see a bear soon! I have a brown bear costume that I bet will win them over and get them to see me as one of their own! That's the best part of living at the zoo! And maybe I'll get to meet the Sasquatch too! Oh, this is…"

Chris interrupted her. "Relax, bra. Guess the orphanage didn't put a damper on your enthusiasm..."

This caused everyone to gasp in horror, and even Jane cringed a little at that statement. "Oh… yeah, my life before the zoo wasn't that good…"

However, she quickly cheered up. "But it's all good now! I have a home and I have an amazing job! It's time for Jane to roam through the forest and meet some animals!"

At this, Emily spoke up. "That sounds like fun! Hey, Jane, want to meet my pet rabbit, Emi?"

Jane rushed on over to the animal lover and saw the snow rabbit. Upon seeing the cute bunny, Jane squealed and said, "She's so cute! I wish we had more rabbits in the zoo, but we tend to have much better and rarer animals! But still, she's adorable!"

Chris used his megaphone once again, "**Alright, campers! Now that you've all gotten the chance to meet each other, it's time for me to show you something special about this particular island! Follow me!"**

The campers were suspicious, but nonetheless did as the sadistic host asked. After wandering through hills, trees, grasslands, and mud for a half an hour, the twenty came across something far less appealing at the top of one of the hills towards the center of the island.

Once they had arrived at their destination, Chris gestured towards something and said, "This is the Chris McLean Coal Factory!"

And with those words, all of the campers convulsed in horror.

(We cut back to The Story Man…)

_That is all to say for today. Come back tomorrow if you wish to hear more of my story._


	3. Day 1 & Day 2: Coal Hearted: Part 1

AN: Hey guys, DarkShockBro. Here's the second chapter of Total Drama Isle! Now we're starting to get into some story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(The camera slowly starts to brighten until we see the Story Man walking into the same room as before. He grabs the same book from his shelf, sits down on the same rocking chair, and notices the camera.)

_Good morning. It is wonderful to have you back. Now, I shall return to my story._

(He opens the book to two pages. The left page has a backwards 'Chapter 2' written on it, and the right page has paragraphs of text, which the Story Man starts reading out loud.)

The camera slowly brightens to reveal the Chris McLean on the dock. Once the darkness is gone, he says, "Last time, on Total Drama Isle!"

The camera flashes to Chris introducing Emily.

"I met our latest twenty campers. Some were tall…"

The camera flashes to Graham, and then it flashes again to Dwayne.

"Some were weird…"

The camera flashes to Kylie sleeping at the end of the dock, and Ernest yelling at Chris.

"And some were really, really flirtatious…"

The camera cuts to Suzy flirting with Graham and Damian.

"Plus, some relationships started forming immediately…"

The camera cuts to Connor angrily spitting when Ophelia was introduced.

"But, the campers could only stay and talk for so long. When everyone was finally introduced, I showed them a wonderful part of this new island…"

The camera flashes to the campers gasping in horror upon looking at the coal factory on the island.

"And that's where we are right now! Will the campers recover from the shock of my coal factory? What types of relationships will bloom between some of the campers? And will I **ever** get foam on the top of my vanilla latte? Find out now, on Total!"

The camera zooms out.

"Drama!"

The camera zooms out again.

"Isle!"

With that, the introduction plays again. After approximately a minute, the camera fades to black and then brightens to a shot of Emily and Jane looking horrified upon seeing that factory. Then, the camera slowly moves across to each camper, showing faces with varying degrees of horror plastered on them.

After the last camper's face was revealed, the camera flashed and cut back to Chris, who said, "Yup, this island is equipped with my very own coal factory. Hey, we needed a cheap way to get power here, so we figured building this."

Oscar sighed, shook his head, and said, "I'm sorry, but why do we need a coal factory to power the island? I know coal power plants are still common, but can't you guys afford a hydraulic power plant, or even a wind turbine power plant?"

Chris glared at Oscar for a little, but he quickly reverted back to his dull smile and continued. "You see, Oscar, the purpose of this factory is twofold. One is to provide electricity, thermal energy, and lots of power. You'll see its other purpose once we actually go inside."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Lovely."

Suddenly, the deadpan snarker felt something land on his arm. As it turns out, it was Kylie's head, and the minimal force of the impact caused her to wake up. Once her eyes opened and she saw the coal powerplant, she frowned and said, "Dude, seriously? A fossil-fuel power station? We're right around an island, so if you want to generate electricity, dude, why not build a hydroelectric power station? Fossil fuels generate about 34% of the carbon dioxide emitted by the United States, and they release harmful particulates into the air such as dust, ash, smog, pollen, and even a few viruses, dude. Plus, it releases a little mercury in the air, as proven by analysing fish affected by pollution. On the other hand, a hydroelectric power station costs only a little more than a fossil-fuel power complex, is flexible in terms of the amount of energy generated, produces no excess waste, and emits a significantly lower amount of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, dude."

She yawns. "Oh, man, dude, that was crazy."

Everyone was stunned, but no one was more shocked than Lee, who incredulously asked, "**How?!"**

Kylie shrugged. "I like to read, dude."

Chris managed to shake the shock off at this point, and declared, "You mentioned that other water power plant was more expensive. I think that's all the explanation you need."

Kylie yawned again. "Hey dude, it's your show."

"Yeah, it is. Now zip it."

After a quick glare at the genius ditz, the sadistic host said, "Alright everyone, it's time to tour my factory!"

Chris started to walk, and although many of the campers weren't optimistic about following him, Erika shouted, "**Lat oss ga, guys! Let's not let Chris bring our spirits down!"**

Although no one else had quite the same level of enthusiasm, Erika's words convinced all of them to follow Chris with the Swedish superstar at the head. And although there was one instance where Tony tried and failed to trick off of his skateboard, the walk up to the factory, although intimidating, was fairly uneventful. And although there were gray flue-gas stacks to the left and the right of the campers pumping out rather dark smoke, Chris decided to start the tour in the main building.

If the campers weren't shocked by the outside of the power plant, they were definitely shocked when they saw the core of this monstrous contraption for the first time. The walls and ceiling were all metallic gray, as if they were constructed purely out of iron or steel, and there were machines everywhere. The sound of pistons hissing overwhelmed the eardrums of every camper, except Chris, who had earplugs on. Plus, there were a few scrawny people walking around with miserable looks on their faces. Each one carried boxes that appeared to be almost twice his of her own weight, and wore scarlet colored T-shirts, white sleeves, and green navy pants.

After taking a brief moment to chuckle at one of said box carrying people, Chris said, "Well, here it is! The Chris McLean Coal Factory! Oh, and remember what I said about there being two reasons why we built this power plant? Yeah, this is where most of your challenges will be held."

This third bombshell in only a few minutes caused the campers to be dumbstruck, and Ophelia was about to faint on the ground if Sophie did not catch her and help the slightly taller girl to her feet. Chris' response to this shock was a laughter. Then, after a few seconds, he continued, "Yeah, we've decided to up the stakes a little here. Instead of wilderness challenges, you'll have to deal with heat, electricity, and lots of other fun mechanical stuff!"

Lee spoke up. "Then why did you decide to say, 'hey, I'm going to call this show Total Drama Isle. Clearly this isn't meant to be ironic in the stupidest possible way, and it clearly isn't meant to shamelessly boost my ratings!' "

"You got it, bro."

The deadpan snarker stammered for a few seconds, and then turned his head in disdain.

The sadistic host chuckled. "So yeah, it's about time we start the tour. But first, I'll show you where the confessional is, so the audience at home can hear what you **really** think."

With that, the group, led by Chris, went up the steps to the third floor. At least in the section the group as on, it consisted of two unstable bridges, a platform without guardrails between the raggedy connectors, and what appeared to be a section with three rooms at the end of the second bridge.

Upon seeing the wobbly bridges, the campers became visibly horrified. There may have also been a few screams soon after the reveal, but those shrieks of terror were all cut out in the televised episode. However, a few murmurs of 'Chris is insane' or 'I shouldn't have done this' echoed loudly enough for the microphones to record them.

Ultimately, the bridges were strong enough not to break after the twenty-one walked across it, and they managed to make it to the three-room section without any injuries.

When everyone completed the trek, the sadistic host cleared his throat. "Alright, so all of you can cross bridges. Awesome. Well, here we are. The door to your left is the men's room, the door to your right is the women's room, and the door behind me? That's the janitor's closet. Oh, and it's also where the confession cam is.

Suzy about lost it afterwards. "**What?!** You expect us to use that camera with brooms, mops, and floor cleaner everywhere?"

"You got it, bra. Oh, and watch out. Some of the smoke tends to get stuck in here 'cause it's rarely used. Heh heh."

"I… ugh, that's so nasty!"

Graham turned to Suzy. "I don't think the brooms are directly in front of the camera, Suzy. Plus, I doubt Chris is willing to compromise in that regard. That room is probably just going to smell and feel bad like all the other confession cams."

Chris smirked. "Finally, someone gets the idea."

Graham sighed. "Why can't we even get a decent confessional?"

"Why not? I'm the host, bro. You signed those waivers, so I can do what I want with you. Trust me, the legal system is a powerful thing."

Graham and Suzy both shook their heads in disgust, but nonetheless said no more.

Chris was pleased with this sudden silence. "Alright, good. So, now I'm gonna open the door. Brace yourselves, dudes. Heh heh."

With that, Chris unleashed the floodgates. A broom and a mop spilled out of the closet, and the campers were hit in full force by a stream of black smoke, causing all of them to cough. The campers also held their noses to ward off the repulsive stench that came with the smog. Fortunately, after about half a minute, the smoke and the stench became mild enough for the campers to enter the cramped, dull room that held their only method of expressing their feelings to the folks at home. And just like that, a few campers started lining up to detail their honest thoughts at how this day was starting to turn out…

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

"Ugh, this room is nasty!" (coughs a few times, and controls herself a little more) "OK, this cast is… interesting. There don't seem to be a lot of people willing to step up and take control of the game. I mean, there's Graham, but he seems to have a crush on me, so I don't think he'll be a problem. Damian is also seriously crushing on me… (giggles) "It's just so easy to appeal to boys these days."

**(Confessional: Graham)**

"I've watched a few reality TV shows before, so I think I'll be alright for now. I just can't give my team a reason to eliminate me before the merge." (blushes) "Maybe I should see if I can get closer to Suzy. She's beautiful… but I also feel like there's something more to her." (shrugs) "I guess we'll see what happens."

**(Confessional: Connor)**

"Howdy, ya'll. Jus' gimme one sec." (double checks to see if he closed the door all the way, and then when he comes back to the cam, he has a bit of a smirk on his face) "Heh, ah knew this lil' 'innocent' (uses the quote gesture for this word, as if he's emphasizing it) farm boy personality would work. Ah've been beggin' for money for years, so ah know how people work purdy well. You jus' gotta put on a believable personality, throw on a bit o' bad things, and they're all over ya. Ah don't see any reason to change what ah've been doin' so far, so ah'll just lay low, see how the game is played, and change mah strategy from there.. Ah want, no, ah **need** this money. And ah won't let nobody stop me from gettin' it."

**(Confessional: Sophie)**

"It's weird. I thought this was a cartoon, yet everything here just seems so realistic. Maybe this is a real show?" (shutters) "Oh, I hope not. I wanted to be on a cartoon so badly…"

**(Confessional: Kylie)**

(sleeping, and then wakes up a few seconds later) "Wow, dudes, this chair is comfy. Maybe I'll take another nap on it sometime later."

**(Confessional: Lee)**

"Wow, this show is every bit as horrible as I suspected. It's a miracle. The host is obscenely sadistic, but the other 'campers' don't seem to be too horrible. ...Still, it amazes me that the smartest contestant besides me is the girl who sleeps all the time. I feel like the producers are attempting to spite me."

**(Confessional: Chris)**

"Hey. I know I don't normally use these, but I want to talk to you guys in private, ya dig? (For the first time in what seems like an eternity, Chris McLean has a nervous look on his face.) Honestly, I'm really worried. Most of these campers are way too nice to generate any sort of drama, and way too unique to really fit into many stereotypes. The producers really gave me a hard time with this season, period. So, just to let you know, I'm doing what I can to create as much drama as possible, but you may want to go away if you're expecting tons of drama. I know that's what you guys want, and I'm sorry I may not be able to give it to you. Just know I didn't pick these losers, cool? I'm just hoping that some good old fashioned pain and misery will get you guys the results you spent your hard-earned time on. And those results may mean I'll have to try extra hard to gather some drama out of this… horrible cast, but they pay me for results and ratings. So please, stick with me, alright? Awesome. Let's go."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

And just like that, the camera went back to Chris with the other campers, and after quite a few campers and Chris himself took the time to vent, the sadistic host said, "Alright, now that we're done with that, let's go back to the first floor so that I can start the tour."

The camera flashed.

The next scene involved all of the campers walking across the bridge, but as the campers were about to cross the second bridge, everyone heard the horrible sounds of wood breaking and a loud girlish scream.

As everyone turned around, they could see Dwayne reaching under the bridge and grabbing Jane's hand. It was very clear that Jane had accidentally broken one of the boards, and Dwayne managed to grab Jane's hand before she fell any further. And fortunately for everyone, Dwayne managed to lift her light body up and back onto the bridge. The first potential tragedy of the season was completely averted.

**(Confessional: Jane)**

"Oh my goodness, that was so scary! Thank goodness Dwayne was able to help me up! I remember falling once from a giraffe and it hurt a lot, so I'm glad I don't have to go through something like that again!" (takes a deep breath and sighs)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

After witnessing this near tragedy, the sadistic host simply said, "Yeah, that bridges aren't stable, so watch your step, 'K? Alright, now that we're all across the dangerous creaky bridges, let's go downstairs and tour my factory!"

But before they could continue, Oscar noticed that Rebecca was a bit short of breath. The tech savvy male took a deep breath and managed to work up the courage to say, "A-are you alright, Rebecca?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm alright. Just… not a fan of heights."

Suddenly, she got a rush of energy back. "I'm OK, don't worry!"

Oscar blushed and smiled. "I'm g-glad to hear that."

Rebecca returned his smile, and the two would have continued the conversation had Chris not yelled, "**You guys done? We don't have all day!"**

The two then noticed that all of the other campers had started down the stairs, and decided to drop their conversation and speed up to join them.

Once the group was at the first floor once more, Chris walked them to a room at the right end of the floor, cleared his throat, and began. "Alright, dudes, I'm gonna show you how electricity is made from coal."

Tyson shuttered from this statement, but the sadistic host either didn't notice or he didn't care. "First, coal is stored in these blue things called bunkers."

Chris gestured towards the ceiling where a large blue funnel was. It ran from the ceiling down to a metallic pipe, and the pipe was connected to a large green colored machine.

Oscar took this time to ask, "Is that a generator, Chris?"

"Not really, dude. It just stores the coal until it can be fed into this beauty."

The sadistic host then gestured to an enormous beige colored drum to the right of the 'generator'. This drum was above the ground and held together by a series of steel pipes.

"This is the pulverizer. Man, that's a great word! Anyway, this drum contains a series of steel balls that crush down the pure, innocent coal into a finely coated dust that can be blown away or broken at any waking moment… heh heh."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Is this a metaphor for something?"

"Maybe."

The deadpan snarker facepalmed for taking Chris' bait, and let the sadistic host continue.

"Alright, so once the coal gets crushed both physically and mentally, it goes through a series of tubes to a boiler."

The group walked to the back of the room to see a large gray vat. The group became noticeably hotter after getting closer to it, as the intense heat waves could reverberate even with a layer of metal stopping the vat from melting.

Chris wiped his brow. "Phew! Alright, this is the boiler. It's pretty hot, so it's perfect for challenges, heh heh. Anyway, this heats up a mixture of water and coal to create lots of hot, dry steam. Once we get lots of that, we can finally start to develop some real electrical power. So, the final stop of our tour is right here."

The sadistic host led the teens to the right side of the room, where they saw a green rectangular-esque object connected to a long green half-sphere thanks to some pipes.

"That rectangular thing contains a turbine. The hot, dry steam runs across the fan-like object and spins it faster than the wheels of a mechanical energy is transferred to this electrical generator…"

Chris took this time to look at Tyson, who promptly backed up out of fear, causing the sadistic host to chuckle.

"Anyway, this generator converts all of that motion into electricity, and all that power is transferred… to my crib. All of the other generators and stuff like that are meant for show and for challenges, and they aren't extremely stable. Heh heh."

The only person excited by this news was Tony, who promptly yelled, "**Extreme! Woo!"**

"Uh… yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. We have a condensing system and a cooling tower to reuse water, but they're underground so I can't really show them to you. Oh, and we didn't have the budget to put in any environmental protection, so there's smog everywhere. I can't say the wildlife here approved of our decision, heh heh."

Both Emily and Jane gasped in horror, while Connor simply shook his head.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have a lot of non-polluted animals. But hey, I needed my electricity, and we needed a setup for the show. You've gotta make sacrifices sometimes."

**(Confessional: Emily)**

(sniffling) "I can't believe it! All of those cute little animals… gone! I can't believe Chris would do something like that!"

**(Confessional: Jane)**

(pouting) "Chris is a meanie. He kills animals, and now I'll never get to meet the Sasquatch! This stinks!"

**(Confessional: Connor)**

(shrugs) "Hey, 'least this is makin' me mighty thankful ah don't live in the city."

**(Confessional: Erika)**

"**Yeaaaaaaaah!**" (giggles) "I always wanted to do that!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

The camera cut back to the campers in the coal factory looking particularly downtrodden. One would expect Jane and Emily to be in tears, yes, but Ophelia was also crying, and the other campers looked rather glum and defeated, even Erika and Tony.

Before the audience was given time to ponder over what could have happened to cause this gloomy mood, Chris spoke up. "OK! It's time to go to the cafeteria on the second floor and meet my partner in crime, Chef Hatchet. He'll tell you about the 'food' we serve, heh heh."

The camera flashed.

The twenty campers were all standing in a line in a room that had bland steel walls, no windows, and two large wooden picnic tables. That room was connected to the kitchen thanks to two door and a cafeteria window. Behind that window was a large, bulky African-American with a white chef hat, a white apron, a long-sleeve beige shirt, navy green jeans, and gray shoes. He looked like a drill instructor, and he had the voice to match.

As the camera panned from the end of the line to Chef Hatchet, the chef yelled, "**Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down **_**now!**_"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Wow, that's original. Couldn't come up with any more intimidating speeches after the first season?"

"**What did you say, scrawny boy?"**

Lee was undeterred. "I said that you used the same speech from the very first episode of this nonsense here. What, did they not give you another cheat sheet?"

Lee would have continued had Chef not thrown a knife near his head. It came dangerously close to drawing some blood, and took off a small chunk of Lee's hair. While the knife did manage to rattle most of the contestants with the exception of Kristin, Lee was not one of them.

After nearly getting part of his head taken off, Lee simply sighed and said, "Question answered. Here's another: what delicacy are we having today, Chef?"

The bulky chef suddenly got a sadistic expression on his face. "You all are having Sloppy Joes with mashed potatoes. **So get your food now, I ain't got all day!"**

After seeing Lee nearly get severely injured, the campers simply got their food without complaint. However, when Lee got his food, the chef gave him double the sloppy joe, and then pounded said double joe with his meat mallet. Lee responded by rolling his eyes, sighing, and then going to a table.

The camera flashed.

The scene after the flash is an overhead shot of all of the campers sitting down and attempting to eat the 'food' in front of them. However, after one or two seconds, the camera cuts to Lee and Tyson talking to each other.

Tyson was the first to speak. "You might want to be careful, man. I know you hate this place as much as the rest of us, but I'd try to avoid making enemies so early."

Lee sighed. "I appreciate the help, but I'll deal with things on my own. It's not like I'm making enemies with you guys, and it's not like the chef can kill me."

The guitarist shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess. Also, out of curiosity have you always been pretty snarky?"

"You could say that. I've been in Chinese schools until 3rd grade. Those schools are much more serious and focused than American schools, in my opinion. Since I made the switch from China to America, well, I've developed a distaste for idiots and jerks. Especially considering those people experience success more often than not. It's wonderful."

"Alright. Well, I've gotta attempt to choke this stuff down. Later, Lee."

"Goodbye."

The guitarist and the snarker parted ways, and the guitarist then decided to sit across from Sonata.

When the classical pianist noticed Tyson, she said, "Ah, guten abend. Tyson, was it?"

The guitarist wiped the sweat off his brow, and then said, "Y-yes, that's right. How are you, Sonata?"

"I have been better, obviously, but I am not in a terrible mood. ...Also, not to prod, but I noticed that on the tour, you kept your distance from any electrical object. Is there any reason for that?"

The guitarist gulped and waited for a few seconds before saying, "I'm just not a fan of electricity. It's dangerous."

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

"Alright, I might as well tell you guys a little bit more about me now, and explain why Chris was so hard on me about 'sympathy' and stuff. To clarify, I'm not making any of this up, and I'm not admitting this to gain sympathy. That's not the type of person I am, and I have no real complaints about my life now; I'm in a band and everything. But when I was five, my dad and I went outside so that I could learn how to bike. Suddenly, a huge freak thunderstorm struck, and we were caught in the middle of it. My dad managed to get back to the house just fine, but I… got struck by a stray bolt of lightning. (sighs, and his eyes become blank before he slaps himself to get out of that trance) Anyway, I got rushed to the hospital, and the doctors implanted a pacemaker inside me. I still have it in me, because that bolt really messed up my heartbeat. It also impacted my brain to a degree, but thanks to my psychologist, I've been able to deal with those problems. And even with the pacemaker, I can hang around some electronics, so long as I'm a fairly safe distance away from them. Honestly, from where I stand, if you put in the effort, you don't need to have bad things in the past define you in the present. Although I **do** wish I had those pills… (sighs, but quickly shakes his head and gets out of the confessional)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

The camera flashes, and cuts to Ernest with a grin on his face.

**(Confessional: Ernest)**

"Everything is going according to plan. All of the campers will fall prey to my manipulative scheming. There are no leaders and no antagonists in this cast, so I will take over and break my competitors." (starts to chuckle evilly before a broom falls down, causing him scream in a high-pitched voice and run out of the confessional.)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

The supposed mastermind's grinning session was interrupted by someone asking, "Are you alright? You seem a bit lost in thought."

Ernest then jerked his head up and looked to see where the voice as coming from. As it turns out, Ophelia was looking at him with concern, so he did his best to maintain his composure by saying, "I a-am fine. I am merely looking to see who I can manipulate first. Do not concern yourself with my plans."

The spoiled sweetie cocked her head. "Manipulate? That certainly does not sound good."

"S-silence! Leave me be!"

"If you insist…"

With that, the spoiled sweetie scooted down the table.

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"This has been a peculiar day. First I am taken on a tour of a coal factory, then I am yelled at by a large man, and then I come into contact with a rather strange camper. Well, at the very least, this has been more eventful than my usual days at the mansion, and most of the campers here do seem very kind. Especially Sophie. She seems to have a good, energetic head on her shoulders, and I can respect that."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

The camera pans to Dan eating his food without enthusiasm. A few seconds later, his depressing ruminations were interrupted by someone dropping a tray on the table and saying, "Hey, Dan! How are you?"

The dark dude turned his head to see Sophie just as happy as ever and responded, "So, this place truly is miserable. Our host lies about the title and takes us through a realm of darkness and smog. I thought we may get a nice island, but those were nothing but lies…"

"It's alright! We can deal with it! Also, did you read the comic I gave you?"

"...It isn't bad, I guess, but that is only one thing. The world around us only highlights the terrible reality that ruins fantasy."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't this a cartoon?"

"I don't think so. Pinch yourself if you don't believe me."

Sophie did so, and then gasped in horror.

When the dark dude saw Sophie's reaction, he said, "This is why entertainment has become so corrupted. It is led by sadistic people like our host, and I cannot see how that will change in the near future."

After a few tears fell from Sophie's eyes, she turned to Dan with a more somber look in her eyes and said, "Please keep reading that comic. Just… do it, OK?"

"...If you insist."

With that, Dan pulled out the comic and Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, although there were still a few tears in her eyes.

**(Confessional: Sophie)**

(sighs, and looks unhappy) "I can't believe this world isn't a cartoon… and instead of a nice island, we have to stay in a nasty coal factory…" (sniffs and sheds a few tears, but slows down and eventually stops crying after a few seconds. She then attempts to use her energy to improve her mood) "But still, that doesn't mean I can't show Dan the beauty of cartoons! I have a few other comics and videos in my backpack that he can see! I want to be like Pinkie Pie, and make him smile. To know that the very thing I love is making him depressed just doesn't sit well with me, and I know he'll feel better if I show him some quality cartoons. I may not be on a cartoon, but if I can show someone with a bad case of the gloomies the beauty of cartoons, I think I'll be just as happy!" (with a determined smile, she walks out of the confessional)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

The camera flashes to Damian holding Suzy's palm. The mysterious empath has an extremely nervous look on his face, while Suzy is giving him her best bedroom eyes to fluster him further.

A second or two later, Damian says, "I c-can s-see how you f-feel. J-just give me o-one more minute."

"Sure thing."

With that, she leaned forward, giving Damian a better view of her assets. Eventually, Damian couldn't take it anymore, let go of her hand, and fell backwards, causing the flirt to laugh.

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

(giggles) "It's not even fair how easy this is!"

**(Confessional: Damian)**

"I cannot help myself. She is such a pretty woman! ...Besides, I could not focus enough to truly dissect how she is feeling." (sighs)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

Dwayne walked up to the dazed empath and extended his hand. Damian gladly took the offer and said, "Thank you."

"No prob, man. Any particular reason why you were talking to her earlier?"

Damian blushed. "She asked me if I could tell her feelings, so I tried to. And, well, you saw what happened next."

"Yeah. Not to prod, but is there any reason why you decided to become this 'psychic' of sorts?"

The empath sighed and walked towards the back of the room so that not too many others could hear him. "My family is poor. They needed money, and they found out I was good at reading emotions. So, for quite a few years, I worked as a psychic to help out my family. It was alright at first, but then I started to realize reading all those negative emotions started to do a number on me. I came here to find another talent I have, so I can help my family in a different way. I feel a bit weak after reading all of those emotions, and knowing that I couldn't read Chris' emotions only made it worse."

The jock shrugged. "He's probably lyin' to ya to make you feel worse. He seemed to do that with everyone. And maybe if we have some free time in the future, you can try a few other things. Even though we're gonna be here a lot, we'll probably still have some time to roam the actual wilderness."

The empath brightened up. "That's a good idea! Thank you, Dwayne. I suppose I should go back to eat the sloppy jay or whatever that sandwich is called."

"Sloppy Joe. And you're welcome, man."

The camera flashed and cut to Suzy giggling and then promptly spitting out part of her mashed potatoes. A few seconds later, Graham came with his tray and asked, "M-may I sit here, Suzy?"

The girl attempted to get her composure back, and replied, "Sure thing, big boy."

She scooted over just a little, patted the seat right next to her, and Graham, after taking a deep breath, took a seat next to her. Subsequently, the gentle giant asked, "So, how's the food?"

The flirt turned up her nose. "Ugh, it's totally nasty! I think those potatoes are spoiled!"

"Wait, so you mean the mashed potatoes were made from expired milk?"

Graham took this time to look around and found that there were quite a few people who had spit out the potatoes, as evidenced by some wet white stains on a few trays.

Suzy rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

The gentle giant sighed. "That's a yes."

With that, Graham started to bite into the sloppy joe and then said, "It's bland and mushy. I don't think this is real or even canned beef."

The flirt started to get frustrated. "Wonderful. Can't Chef at least try to make this stuff edible? It's, like, not hard."

Suddenly, the Suzy's eyes widened and she said, "I mean, you can microwave some Easy Mac and it would be better than this!"

The gentle giant shrugged. "That's true."

Then, Suzy got closer to him and softly said, "Wait, why am I talking to you again? I'm going to move."

The gentle giant was a bit unhappy, but responded, in an equally soft tone, "Alright."

So, with that, the flirt moved to the other side of the table.

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

(wipes her brow off) "That was close. Graham doesn't seem like a total loser, but I didn't want to pour my soul out to him or anything. I came to win, first and foremost, and I have to manipulate boys to do that, not vice versa." (smirks) "And I guess I'll have to start with easy targets like Damian before I can get Graham off his game. Oh well, no complaints here!"

**(Confessional: Graham)**

"That was a bit weird, but I shouldn't be too surprised. Suzy does seem like a popular girl at her school, so I'll have to do some digging if I want to win her over." (sighs) "But I'm not giving up yet. This is my chance to show the world that I can still be friendly regardless of how tall I am or how intimidating I look. Plus, winning her over would be something really special." (blushes)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

The camera cuts to Dwayne walking over to Kristin. Once the chill jock gets close enough to the tough chick, he asks, "Are you alright? You barely said anything since we got inside the factory."

Kristin's response is calm. "I'm fine."

**(Confessional: Kristin)**

"The reason why I'm being so quiet is because I have a strategy in mind. I plan to lay low, do well in challenges, and not anger anyone until the merge. Then, I'll try to physically and mentally take over the game. This was actually the strategy of a previous winner of a Total Drama show that never aired.

Her name was Riza Palmira. She was born in Cuba and her family immigrated to Florida when she was about three or four. Her family was very poor, but she discovered early on that she had a talent for manipulating people, and this helped her become an effective part of quite a few gangs. Although she never truly escaped poverty, she was well respected by almost every gang. When she was sixteen, she found out about Camp TV and thought that she could win the million dollars to help her family out. And she did, using this exact strategy.

However, the season was never aired because Riza was a very controversial winner. She used ethnic slurs, occasional violence, and was fairly smug, but she knew how to play the game extremely well, only gloated and used slurs in the confessionals, and tried to avoid doing horrible things that weren't directly related to her strategy. The lack of a jury also made sure that she could outperform every other camper and win the million. And while she still got the cash and managed to become a leader of quite a few gangs in the future, Oasis was never aired.

And the reason I know about all of this is because Riza was the leader of the gang I joined and told me about this show multiple times. She even showed me a few of the tapes from her experience on Oasis. She is a respectable gang leader now, but she is still a little bitter, and released a few tapes denouncing what Total Drama has become. And even though I left that gang a few years ago, I do want to make sure her name and her strategy isn't wiped out by Total Drama." (cracks her knuckles and stares at the camera) "So watch out, everyone, Riza 2.0 is coming. Just without most of the controversial parts of her game, I hope."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Cafeteria)**

The tough chick then attempted to drink her water. She promptly spit it out and said, "It's dirty! The water hasn't been cleaned at all!"

Dwayne sighed. "That ain't good."

Before Kristin could respond, a loud voice sounded throughout the cafeteria: "**Campers! It's time to go to your dorms! Follow me!"**

And just like that, Chris went out the door and the campers collectively followed him. They went back down to the first floor, and found out that their dorms… were actually at the very end of the first floor, where they could hear all of the mechanical sounds in full force throughout the night.

Emily was actually the one to bring that to Chris' attention just as he was about to announce the dorms by saying, "Um, Chris? Could we please sleep somewhere… less loud?"

Chris was about to respond, but Erika interrupted the sadistic host to yell, "**Are you kidding me? This is awesome! I sleep far better with noise!"**

Finally, the sadistic host could speak. He started by glaring at the Swedish superstar and saying, "Erika, **zip it."**

Once the dick jockey was thoroughly intimidated, Chris continued. "OK, these two doors contain where you guys will be sleeping, showering, and talking until you get eliminated. The one on the left is the guys' dorm, and the one on the right is the girls' dorm. We have five bunk beds and a communal washroom, including a shower, in each room. Yes, you get a shower. Given the nature of the challenges for this season, I figured something like that will stop us from getting sued. Well, that's about it. Have at it, guys. I'll announce the teams and the first challenge tomorrow, if you can sleep over all this noise. Heh heh."

At last, the sadistic host walked away, and the campers could finally talk to each other without having to worry about Chris or Chef getting in their faces.

The camera flashed and cuts to the girl's dorm.

Suzy is the first to speak. "I call a top bed!"

Rebecca speaks up next. "Ooh, me too!"

Before anyone else could start calling beds, Emily says, "Hey, how are we deciding who gets the top and bottom bunks anyway?"

The girls think, but after a few seconds Suzy says, "Let the taller girls get the top beds, and the shorter girls get the bottom beds."

Emily smiles. "Ah, so the shorter girls won't hit their heads accidentally! Good idea, Suzy!"

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

"That actually wasn't why I said that, but I'll totally take Emily's statement as it is. After all, it makes me look good."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Girls Dorm)**

The camera cuts to Rebecca in the bathroom setting up her beauty equipment. After a few seconds, she yells out, "Hey, girls! Who else has beauty equipment?"

Only Suzy and Emily raise their hands.

Next, the cheerleader yells, "Great! Do you mind if I put my stuff on the left side of the sink?"

Both of them give a thumbs up, so Rebecca continues to set up her stuff while Suzy chews bubble gum and Emily brushes and feeds Emi. The other girls are simply setting up their respective bunk, and Kylie is already sleeping.

The camera flashes, and the scene cuts to the boys dorm. Each guy takes a bunk with little to no arguments, and after a few seconds, most of the guys appear to be making their respective bunks, except for one particular camper.

**(Confessional: Connor)**

"Ah need to git in that shower. Ah haven't bathed for years because ah don't have a shower back home, and ah want to be **clean** so badly."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Boys Dorm)**

The camera cuts to Connor in the shower, and he occasionally laughs or shouts gleefully. After a few seconds and another flash, Connor is back in his normal raggedy attire. After stepping out of the bathroom, the farmer proudly proclaims, "**Yeehaw!"**

**(Confessional: Connor)**

(genuinely excited) "Ah haven't been clean in years, but now ah am! And let me tell ya, it feels mighty good!"

**(Confessional: Dwayne)**

(chuckles) "I didn't expect Connor to be that pumped over a shower. But hey, I get the feelin' this first challenge is gonna suck, so I say let him be happy for now."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Boys Dorm)**

After a few more minutes of unpacking, Dwayne decided to say, "So, anyone have any girls on their mind?"

Oscar blushed. "W-well, I'd really like to get with Rebecca. She's really perky and pretty."

Damian was next. "Suzy is the best girl that I have ever seen. She is so pretty!"

**(Confessional: Graham)**

(sighs) "I really don't want to be a douchebag here, but I highly doubt Suzy will end up with Damian. And I'm not saying that because I'm attracted to her as well: Damian seems to be attracted to Suzy just because she looks good. He's completely falling for Suzy's whole strategy, and that's probably going to turn out badly for him. Still, I'd rather not step in right now. I don't want any targets on my back yet, and considering I also talked with Suzy earlier on today, Damian will probably get angry if I do step in. And my height has already driven enough people away from me..." (sighs)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Boys Dorm)**

Connor was the next to speak. "Ah kinda like Emily. She seems like she'd look good in overalls, y'know?"

Tony was up next. "Man, that Erika chick is fine. She's got so much energy."

Dan sighed. "Sophie seems to want to befriend me."

Tyson took this time to speak up. "I like Sonata. She seems to be rather classy."

Lee scoffed. "As if I would fall for any of those idiots. Well, Kylie isn't an idiot, but still."

Ernest scoffed as well. "I do not need any of those foolish broads to assist me in my plans. Believe me, I work just fine alone.

Dwayne concluded his topic by saying, "I think Kristin and I could get together in the future. She seems like someone who I can talk to."

Then, he turned his attention to Graham, who was currently reading 'The Giver.' "What about you, big man? Have any girls on your mind?"

The gentle giant turned his attention away from the book and said, "I've got one on my mind, but I'd rather keep her name under wraps for now."

The jock chuckled. "Keeping us in suspense, huh? Alright. Let's just chill and get some rest now, today has been an exhausting day."

"Tell me about it. Well, I've gotta get back to my book."

With that, Graham continued reading, and the camera flashed to the campers sleeping. Then, a shadowed figure went into the girls cabin. It went to some of the beds, and once it located one particular camper, it started rummaging through her pants pockets. Finally, it grabbed an object cloaked in shadow found in one of those pants pockets and left without another word.

Then, the camera flashed to Chris. It seemed to be early in the morning, and the sadistic host was gripping his megaphone while childishly chuckling. Then, he turned the infernal device on and yelled, "**Good morning, campers! Meet me outside for your first challenge in fifteen minutes! Up and at 'em!"**

**(Confessional: Lee)**

(looks exhausted) "Chris, I despise you. So very much."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

The camera flashes to the twenty exhausted teens standing outside, and Chris standing in front of them looking as immaculate as ever. Then, he said, "Wow, you guys stink. Wonder why?"

Lee took the bait again. "Because you didn't give us time to take a shower?"

"Yeah, that's it. OK, first things first, I'll divide you into two teams. When I call your name, go to that black platform over there. Connor, Emily, Tyson, Ernest, Sonata, Ophelia, Oscar, Rebecca, Dan, and Sophie."

After all ten campers were on the black platform, Chris said, "From now on, you guys will be known as…"

The sadistic host pulled out a black flag with a smokestack logo in the middle of it.

"The Smoky Fumes!"

Ernest chuckled. "Excellent. It is a name befitting of my power!"

"Yeah, whatever, dude. OK, now for the other team. When I call your name, go to the green platform. Graham, Suzy, Kylie, Lee, Jane, Erika, Kristin, Dwayne, Tony, and Damian."

After the other ten campers were on the green platform, the sadistic host proclaimed, "From now on, you guys will be known as…"

The sadistic host pulled out a green flag with a vat of acid logo in the middle.

"The Acidic Sludge!"

Suzy's eyes widened. "Wait, why am I on the same team as Dwayne and Jan-"

Chris interrupted her. "Don't care. Alright, follow me, and I'll show you your very first challenge!"

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

"Ugh, I do **not** trust Dwayne. He's too relaxed for my tastes, and I bet he's hiding something. And Jane? I think there are a few screws loose in her animal-like head." (sighs) "Whatever, I still have Damian and Graham on my team. I'll just stay away from those two, and if the possibility presents itself, I'll eliminate them. I just hope it will be that simple…"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Left: Smokestack Area)**

The camera flashes to Chris standing right behind an **enormous **smokestack tower. When all of the campers have been thoroughly intimidated by the sheer height of the tower, the sadistic host said, "OK, campers. Here's your first challenge. We're going to take you to the top of this 500 foot tall smokescreen tower, and you'll have to climb down it. There are no safety precautions, so if you fall, it's gonna hurt a lot. But don't worry, because we, in a fear of amazing generosity, covered the whole tower in Velcro, and gave you gloves and shoes that stick to the tower. However, that's not all! You also have to carry down this with you!"

The sadistic host pulled out a green, portable electric generator, causing Tyson to cringe.

"Yup! This is an electric generator. And the great thing about it is that it has a force counter. If you put too much force on this generator, it will shock you with about 10 milliamps of electricity, which, spoilers, is gonna hurt. And the Velcro gloves won't help either. Heh heh."

Subsequently, Oscar practically screamed: "**What?!** Are you nuts, Chris? That could seriously injure us! And this is the first challenge!"

Chris' expression didn't change. "I know, dude."

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

"Great. The first challenge, and I can't even do it. That shock will be enough to seriously mess up by pacemaker. Hopefully my team will still be alright… (sighs)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Left: Smokestack Area)**

A helicopter suddenly flew right by Chris, which caused a good deal of the campers to breathe a sigh of relief.

Chris promptly ruined that moment by saying, "This helicopter is for me only, dudes. You guys, on the other hand, will travel up by spring. Have fun!"

The sadistic host pulled out a remote and pressed a button with launched the campers up into the air. They all landed on the grated smokestack, meaning that the a little smoke still came out of the spaces between the bars, but many of them cringed from the impact.

The camera flashed and cut to the campers settled in their respective groups with the Velcro gear on. After about a second, Chris used a machine in his helicopter to drop twenty generators in a line in front of them. None of them were stacked on top of each other. Then, he used his megaphone to yell, "**Don't worry about order here! This is the only part of the challenge! Whichever team gets the most non-activated generators to the bottom wins the challenge and a reward! The losing team will not get that award and will have to send someone home! Alright, whenever you guys are ready!"**

For about a minute, the campers just stood there. Most of them were paralyzed with fear, and those who weren't didn't want to put themselves on a podium and go first. However, eventually, Dwayne decided to pick up one of the generators and began to slowly climb down the tower. He took his time, but was able to get to the bottom with little to no difficulty, giving the Sludge the first point.

**(Confessional: Dwayne**)

"That was easier than it looked. The challenge here is controllin' your nerves."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

After taking a deep breath, Rebecca decided to pick up one of the generators. However, after looking down at how high she was above the ground, she screamed, tightened her grip, and ended up getting shocked by the device before her descent.

Subsequently, Oscar yelled, "Are you alright, Rebecca?"

The cheerleader felt a bit woozy, and would have fallen down had Oscar not grabbed her hand and pulled her up before she had the chance to stumble.

When Oscar noticed what he had done, he quickly pulled his hand away and started to stammer. "I, help, you, fall-"

Rebecca simply looked into Oscar's eyes and said, in a sugary tone, "Thank you, Oscar."

Oscar stood and blushed for a few seconds in disbelief, but managed to clear his head and mumble, "Y-you're w-welcome."

**(Confessional: Rebecca)**

"Oscar's so cute!" (giggles)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

After Rebecca failed to climb down and got down to the ground via parachute, Oscar decided to take his shot and grabbed a generator from the eighteen that remained.

**(Confessional: Oscar)**

"I'd tinker with one of these, but that would, most likely, create too much force on the generator and electrocute me. So instead, I'll use only my velcro shoes to descend the tower and hold the generator underneath with both hands."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

Oscar held the generator above his head and started to descend the tower with his velcro shoes. And, although the tech savvy male took a few moments to catch his breath, he managed to successfully climb down the smokestack.

Afterwards, Lee took a generator and seemed to repeat Oscar's strategy.

**(Confessional: Lee)**

"I figured that strategy would work. I just wanted to watch someone else do it because I was unsure of how much force it took to set off the electric shock, because our kind, loving host failed to elaborate on that fact. Isn't that wonderful?" (sighs and shakes his head)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

Lee lifted the generator above his head and slowly walked down the tower. Not once did he look down, which made his encounter with the ground a bit startling. Even still, he completed the challenge and gave his team another point.

After that, Kylie woke up from her brief nap she took after Chris finished explaining the rules, and took a generator. She, unlike Oscar and Lee, decided to hold the generator in one hand, in order to keep balance using her other hand.

However, as Kylie started descending the smokestack, the camera began to show that she was starting to tire rather easily, and not from nodding off to sleep either.

After about one hundred feet, Kylie took a break to catch her breath, and by the two hundred foot mark, she was practically panting. She attempted to search her pants pockets for something, but found nothing, which instantly made her start to sweat and bite her lip in sheer panic. This panic also caused her to tense her grip, which set off the electric shock.

Then, she let go of the tower and fell backwards.

(We cut back to The Story Man…)

_That is all to say for today. Come back tomorrow if you wish to hear more of my story._


	4. Day 2: Coal Hearted: Part 2

AN: Hey guys, DarkShockBro here. Well, we're finally about to get to the first elimination. Who's going to be kicked off first? Find out now in this chapter!

* * *

(The camera slowly starts to brighten until we see the Story Man walking into the same room as before. He grabs the same book from his shelf, sits down on the same rocking chair, and notices the camera.)

_Good morning. It is wonderful to have you back. Now, I shall return to my story._

(He opens the book to two pages. The left page has a backwards 'Chapter 3' written on it, and the right page has paragraphs of text, which the Story Man starts reading out loud.)

The camera brightens to a shot of Kylie falling from the tower for about a second. Her eyes are closed and her body is motionless outside of her chest rising and falling just a little.

Then, the camera flashes to Lee running around with a panicked expression on his face.

During this pandamonium, Dwayne yells, "**Lee! Oscar! Help me catch Kylie so we can all brace the impact!"**

The two males listened to the chill jock without question, and soon after all three got into position, Kylie slammed into their arms. The impact caused Oscar and Lee to tip over backwards, but Dwayne managed to absorb most of the impact and gently tossed her forward. Although the four got a few minor injuries due to the impact, another crisis was successfully averted. After a second or two, Lee walked up to Kylie and checked her pulse. After feeling that she had one, he breathed a sigh of relief and sat by her unconscious body.

**(Confessional: Lee)**

"What the heck was that?! She fell backwards from that tower! Ten milliamps aren't supposed to knock you out like that!" (takes a few deep breaths) "I-I'm fine. It was just a surprise, that's all." (turns his head away to hide a light shade of crimson on his cheeks) "No, I don't like her, it's just hot in here! ...Oh, whatever. Goodbye."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

Most of the campers were terrified after seeing the genius ditz take a spill, but after Chris used his binoculars and saw that the four of them were alright, he yelled, "**Alright, campers, Kylie is alright! However, she obviously failed to take a generator down. So, right now, the Acidic Sludge have two generators, and the Smoky Fumes only have one! Who's next?"**

At this point, Tyson was shivering in fear and doing his very best to catch his breath.

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

"Not gonna lie, I am **terrified** right now. I could seriously die if I picked up one of those generators."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

Sonata looked over to her right and saw Tyson's horrified facial expression. So, she decided to walk up to the line of generators, pick one up, place it over her head, and calmly descend the tower. Her steps were slow and graceful, and although she stopped once to catch her breath, she managed to descend the tower with little to no trouble. And with that, the score was tied.

The camera flashed and cut to Tyson who looked a little less nervous. He was still sweating bullets, but it was obvious that something had changed after Sonata completed her descent.

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

"You know what? Sonata was able to climb down that huge tower with that generator. I have to show her that I can do the same."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

The guitarist took a few deep breaths before mustering the courage to walk up to one of the generators. However, before he could pick it up, something started loudly beeping in his pocket. Fortunately for the guitarist, the loud helicopter made enough noise for only him to notice it. However, what everyone did notice was Tyson clutching his heart, and taking a few deep breaths and gasps.

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

"My pacemaker just went crazy! And I didn't even touch the generator yet! As much as I hate to say this… there's no way I can complete this challenge. I just hope that our team wins, but even so, I'd rather be eliminated first then put myself in a situation where there's a very high chance that I'll either die or be crippled for life.

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside: Smokestack Top)**

The guitarist shook his head a few times, went up to Chris in the helicopter, and said, "Parachute, please."

The remaining members of the Fumes gasped, and Emily asked, "Are you sure you can't do it?"

Tyson sighed. "Yes. I'm extremely sensitive around electricity, and if I do it, even a minor shock like that could put me in a worse position than Kylie. I'm sorry, guys…"

Chris chuckled. "That was great, man. The audience will totally be all over you with pity after a performance like that."

The guitarist cringed and started to get angry. "I didn't think we'd be forced to **carry electric generators** down with us! I can handle anything else besides electricity, I swear!"

"Yeah, whatever. Here's your 'chute, pity-party."

Tyson groaned, but nonetheless took the parachute and jumped off the smokestack.

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

(shakes his head) "This is whole coal factory setting is ridiculous. Total Drama Isle? That's not even humorous irony!" (sighs) "But you know what? I'll keep fighting. I'm not going to let Chris take me down that easily."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The remaining campers stood in a line, and no one wanted to step up and take the next generator after Kylie's fall and Tyson's refusal. However, one particular camper was not in line, and after a few seconds, that silence was interrupted by a loud war cry. Subsequently, a figure in a costume jumped over all of them. As it turns out, that figure was Jane, who was now in a light blue bird costume. When she landed in front of all the campers, Suzy screamed and hid behind Graham, and Connor asked, "So you've got a bird costume now, huh?"

Jane responded with enthusiasm. "Yup! I'm a parakeet! And I'm going to fly down this tower with this electric thingy!"

She then took one of the generators and started to **jump** down the tower. Obviously, this strategy did not work very well, because by the one hundred foot mark, she got shocked. Then, she simply jumped the rest of the way down. When she got to the bottom, she yelled, "**Woohoo! That was fun!"**

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

"Jane has to go. She does **not** have all of her marbles, and her energy could be a **huge** problem for us in later challenges. Plus, she's sooo weird! Ugh…"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

Tony, who had been fairly quiet up to this point, suddenly ran up to a generator, picked it up, and jumped off of the tower with a loud, vigorous scream.

**(Confessional: Graham)**

(shaking his head) "Do you really need me to say anything? I mean, I know Tony is a skateboarder and is used to extreme stunts like this, but aren't we trying to win here?"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The camera cut to Tony falling, and when he was about halfway down the tower, he realized how fast he was falling and slammed his free hand against the tower to prevent a nasty impact with the ground. Sadly, this force managed to set off the electric shock, so the Acidic Sludge still had only two working generators.

**(Confessional: Tony)**

(blushes) "...Oops. I didn't think the tower was that tall, honestly!" (sighs) "But I guess it was. I love stunts and all, but I thought I moved beyond my 'daredevil' stage. Guess I gotta try a bit harder, huh?"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

Graham had a concerned expression on his face, and his fears were only accentuated after Erika yelled, "**Yeaah!**" and started to run towards a generator.

So, the gentle giant felt obligated to yell, "**Erika, stop!"**

This got the disc jockey's attention, as she stopped and turned around before she could grab a generator. "Yeah, Graham?"

"Just… be careful, alright? We've already lost two points because of excess energy."

Erika gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "Don't worry, I know what to do!"

With that, she turned around, picked up a generator, and started to walk her way down the tower. Or, rather, dance, considering that she was singing and moving her whole body while she was descending the tower. But, surprisingly enough, she kept enough control over her body to get down the tower without a hitch, and the Acidic Sludge suddenly pulled ahead with three points.

The camera flashed back to the top of the tower, and Graham appeared to be relieved that his interruption worked, as evidenced by him wiping the sweat off his brow.

**(Confessional: Graham)**

"I may not want to be a leader just yet, but I don't want our teammates to just drop off the tower like lemmings. And plus, if we still lose, that little gesture probably kept me from being considered for elimination. At least, I hope it did."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The camera cut to Ophelia who was starting to sweat a little. So, she picked up a generator and elegantly descended the tower, tying the score once again. Immediately afterwards, she less than elegantly ran off to seek some shade.

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"So that is why my parents told me to always carry an umbrella around. I seem to sweat rather easily, and that could present a problem in the future. However, at the very least, this factory should ensure that there are more indoor challenges, so hopefully my problem will not obliterate my chances of getting far in this game and making some friends."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The camera flashed to a smirking Ernest. After the spoiled sweetie went to get some shade, he grabbed a generator and started down the tower.

**(Confessional: Ernest)**

"Mr. McLean, you are a fool. When I get down with my generator, I can shock some of my opponents into submission! ...Wait, wouldn't that be too obvious?" (slaps himself) "Focus, Ernest! Be the evil manipulative master you know you are! So I may not be able to do that, but I could manipulate them in other ways! Yes!" (starts to laugh evilly before some smoke gets in his mouth and he starts coughing until he falls on the floor)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Middle)**

Ernest made decent progress on descending the tower, but when he was about twenty feet away from completing the task, he gripped the generator too tightly, screamed from the electrocution, and fell the rest of the way down. Once he collided with the ground, all he could do was lie down and say, "Oww."

Once the spoiled sweetie heard the impact, she walked over to the supposed mastermind and asked, "Are you alright, Ernest?"

Ernest grumbled. "I am fine! Leave me alone! A mastermind does not need help!"

In response, she simply backed away while mumbling, "Oui…"

**(Confessional: Ernest)**

"Feh! She does not understand that I will manipulate her soon enough. And I can do all of it on my own! I must! An evil mastermind does not need allies!"

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"Ernest is very strange. I do not know why he does not want my help, but I will do my best to respect his wishes."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The camera flashes to Suzy flipping her hair back and adjusting her shirt. Then, Graham decides to whisper, "Hey, going to go next?"

The flirt winked. "You bet, big boy."

"Good luck. I'm sure you can do it."

Suzy nodded, grabbed a generator, and started to descend the tower without another word. Although she stopped a few times to make sure her generator was fine, she managed to successfully make it down and put the Acidic Sludge in the lead.

Once Damian saw that his crush made it down successfully, he proclaimed, "If she can do it, I can do it too!"

Unfortunately, he ran up to a generator with too much enthusiasm, and as soon as he gripped it in both of his hands, the force was enough to shock him before he could even descend the tower.

**(Confessional: Graham)**

(facepalm) "Come on, man. I know she's attractive in all, but you need to know when to stop. The middle of a challenge would be one of those times."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

Damian sighed after the generator gave him a good shock, begrudgingly walked over to Chris to get a parachute, and jumped down to the bottom.

Then, Graham decided to pick up his generator and walk down the smokestack. Although the gentle giant had to stop once to take a deep breath and cool his nerves, he managed to make it down the tower without getting shocked. A few seconds after he touched the ground and put the generator down, Suzy sauntered over to him and said, "Good job, big boy."

The gentle giant blushed. "Heh, thanks…"

With a wink, the flirt sauntered back. Graham looked confused at that action initially, but after he turned around, he saw that Damian had landed with his parachute just a few feet away from them and made the essential connections.

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

(giggles) "Both Graham and Damian are totally crushing on me, so I want to make sure they don't get at each other's throats. I may want both of them in an alliance, after all."

**(Confessional: Graham)**

"For the record, I do know what Suzy is trying to do. And I'm alright with it. Alliances are important in this game, and if Damian and I get in an alliance with her, I may be able to get to know her a little more." (blushes) "That'd be nice…"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The camera cut to Chris in his helicopter. A second later, the sadistic host pulled out his megaphone and yells, "**Alright, campers! The Acidic Sludge have five generators, and the Smoky Fumes only have three!"**

The camera flashed.

The next scene focused on Kristin, who looked to be in a ponderous state.

**(Confessional: Kristin)**

"I think I should climb down now. If I succeed, every single one of the four other campers will have to succeed in order for them to win. And I'm sure Chris will let them know about it. I can put the pressure on them by doing this, and I intend to do just that."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The tough chick stepped forward with a smirk on her face, picked up one of the generators, and stoically climbed down the tower. A few minutes later, she managed to get to the bottom with almost no trouble at all.

Once Chris found out about that, he yelled, "**Alright, campers! Here's the deal! The Acidic Sludge have six generators, and you guys only have three. Every single one of you will need to get your respective generator down in order to win. If even one of you fails, your team loses!"**

Emily and Sophie gasped at that statement, Connor merely shook his head, and Dan didn't seem to care either way.

**(Confessional: Connor)**

"Yeah, 'cause that's fair. There ain't even a tiebreaker or anything. But ah guess ah can't do much either way, so ah'll just get down this here tower and hope the rest of mah team can follow suit."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

The poor farmer walked up to a generator, picked it up, and started to go down the tower. At first, he was shocked to see that the velcro gloves and shoes worked perfectly, and it took about minute before he was able to master them, but once he did, he completed the rest of his descent without further complications.

Subsequently, Emily, who was still holding Emi, used her other hand to pick up her generator.

**(Confessional: Emily)**

"I know it isn't that smart to carry a bunny with me on a challenge, but I don't trust Chris to leave her be if I were to leave her in the dorm." (sighs) "Emi means a lot to me, and if protecting her means that challenges will be a bit more difficult for me, then it's worth it."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

Once the animal lover had successfully picked up the generator, she used the velcro shoes to climb her way down while balancing Emi and the generator. There were a few moments when she had to stop to get her balance back, and she tripped a little halfway through her descent. Still, she managed to complete her descent and added another generator to the pile for the Fumes.

The camera flashed and cut to Dan sighing and saying, "What's the point of going down this tower? It's just going to get as shocked in the end."

The cartoon lover got a determined look in her eye. "Dan, both of us need to carry a generator down in order to win! I know Chris has been extra mean so far, and I know I'm not in a cartoon anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't try! After all, when those ponies were confronted by Queen Chrysalis, did they just stop and mope about how bad the world can be?"

The dark dude sighed. "No, they didn't, I suppose. But things are going to get worse, you know. Why are you still happy after all of this?"

"Because I don't give up that easily! I've been bullied at school because I wear these outfits, yet I always stand my ground and let them know they won't kick me around like that! And if you still don't believe you can do this, I'll go down first and show you the power of determination! Those ponies beat Queen Chrysalis because they put all of their effort and teamwork into bringing down a great foe. You can do this, Dan, and I'll show you that right now!"

With that, the cartoon lover walked up and picked up a generator.

**(Confessional: Dan)**

"I don't understand. How can she be so happy? She has seen Chris to be the sadistic monster that he is, and I bet she's seen lots of bad cartoons too… so why is she still so happy and willing to spread that happiness with me?" (his frown goes up a little) "I suppose even if I don't understand her motives, I can't complain about what she's tried to do for me. And… I actually like this comic."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Smokestack Top)**

Sophie, with the generator in hand, took this time to walk down the tower. Due to her short and small body, it took a little longer for her to reach the bottom, and she did have to take a few breaks. However, her light body meant that it was unlikely that she was able to put too much force on the generator, and she eventually managed to make it to the bottom. Once there, she put the generator down and jumped for joy for a few seconds.

The camera flashed, and it cut back to Chris, who yelled, "**Alright, Dan, it's all up to you now! Get down to the bottom, and you'll get a few brownie points! Fail, and you'll be the worst person ever, and you'll probably get voted out first! And then you won't come back! Ever! No pressure, dude!"**

Dan sighed, but nonetheless remembered Sophie's words. After a few seconds of bracing himself, the dark dude finally walked over to the generator, picked it up, and started down the tower. This action was eventually accompanied by cheers from the Smoky Fumes, especially Sophie, and a few groans from the Acidic Sludge. And as for Dan's ascent, although he did trip once about halfway down, he managed to carefully climb down, land on the ground, and put the generator town in his team's pile. Subsequently, Sophie gave the dark dude a big hug and proclaimed, "You did it, Dan!"

In response, Dan's mouth actually didn't droop down, and most of the other contestants rushed to join the two to create a group hug. However, their happy hug was interrupted by the loud sound of a helicopter, and Chris stepping out between the two teams. First, the sadistic host turned to the winning team and said, "Smoky Fumes! You managed to overcome a slow start and won the challenge! Your reward is this!"

Chris handed all of the campers from the Fumes small, blue electric fans.

"These are all patented Chris McLean handheld fans! You'll get the opportunity to use them to cool off, and you can recharge them using the generators you carried down. It should be enough to last you… oh, a few days, I'd say. Hey, it's better than nothing."

Before any of the campers from the Fumes could say anything, Chris turned around and adressed the Acidic Sludge campers. "So, losers! You don't get these awesome fans, and you'll have to eliminate someone… tonight! I think you're spoiled for choices, to be honest, so we'll see what happens. Heh heh."

With that, Chris turned around and walked back to the factory, and the other campers slowly started to disperse. However, one particular camper stayed right where he was.

**(Confessional: Lee)**

"...What? Someone needs to make sure she's alright. I may be snarky, but I'm not a jerk by any means. I can't just leave Kylie out to dry like this. She's a teammate now."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

Before everyone could truly disperse away from the deadpan snarker, a few of his teammates, including Graham, Dwayne, Erika, and Tony, asked if he was alright. Lee gave all of his teammates a thumbs up in response, and a few seconds later, Lee and Kylie were all alone.

A few more seconds passed before the genius ditz finally moved a little. Then, she willed herself to open her heavy eyelids to see Lee sitting right next to her.

Kylie flinched a little upon seeing the deadpan snarker, but quickly gained the will to ask, "What are you doing here, dude? And… where are we? I had this crazy dream where I was bungee jumping, and now I'm laying down outside of Chris' ineffectual factory. Wow, this day has been crazy. So, what's been happening, dude?"

Lee's response was a bit incredulous. "You can't be serious. You don't remember passing out?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, **that's** what that was! Yeah, I just got short of breath and I couldn't find my inhaler, dude. I usually put it in my pocket, dude, so I was a bit surprised when it wasn't there."

"Ah, I s- wait, what?! You have an **inhaler?**"

"Yeah, dude. I mean, my pockets are pretty deep, so I don't even think the high acceleration of the spring knocked it out of my pocket. Plus, even if the impact on the grated smokestack knocked my inhaler out, I would have been able to find it easily."

Lee slapped his forehead. "That's not what I meant. Let's try another question: why do you have an inhaler?"

The girl frowned. "Oh, yeah. Well, since you seem to hang around me a lot, I guess I should tell you, dude. See… I have asthma."

The deadpan snarker took this time to widen his eyes and snap his head back. "You have **asthma?** Then why did you audition for this show in the first place? There are tons of physical challenges!"

Kylie sniffed. "I thought I'd be fine, dude. My inhaler really helped me deal with the whole thing, and I thought I was getting better in gym…"

She sighed. "I guess not, dude. Without my inhaler and being exposed to so much smoke…"

The girl clutched her heart and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to avoid relapsing into unconsciousness. When she managed to control herself, she continued. "Dude, I don't know how much farther I can make it in this competition."

Lee sighed. "Not far, I'd presume. And you mentioned smoke… did your parents smoke, by any chance?"

"My dad does, dude. He told me that he also has asthma, and I had it since I was a kid, dude. The disease was genetically passed down to me. My interleukin 10 protein, also known as my human cytokine synthesis inhibitory factor, was significantly weaker than normal, and my respiratory system as a result was naturally more susceptible to bronchial closings, which eventually cause asthma attacks and prevent me from exerting my body too heavily."

"I see. ...I know this may seem like a random question, but how well are you doing in school?"

Kylie shrugged. "Eh, I get A's and B's, dude. I usually just chill and help my friends in my spare time."

The deadpan snarker's eyes widened yet again. "You get B's? You're a genius! Do you really put that little effort into school? Kylie, if you were to try a little harder and school and turn those B's into A's, you'd be set for life! You'd be able to do what you enjoy, and employers wouldn't even care if you aren't good socially!"

"Really, dude? Wow, that would be nice. And, dude, I don't hate learning more about stuff, some of the work is just really boring. I do fine on the tests and projects, dude."

Suddenly, Kylie gave Lee a sincere smile and asked, "Wait, dude, do you really think I'm a genius?"

This smile caused Lee's cheeks to turn a distinctly scarlet color, and after a few seconds, he said, "Y-yes, I do."

"Thanks, dude. And you're right. I've always kind of wanted to write about the stuff I learned, and I can't do that if I fall asleep in class all the time and don't do most of my homework. And who knows, dude, it might be kind of cool to make the honor roll and stuff. And seeing everyone's reactions when I broke down why Chris' coal factory was a bad idea was just priceless. So, now that you've given me some advice, dude, I think it's only fair if I return the favor."

Lee looked to be pondering Kylie's idea, and after a few seconds, he sighed and said, "If you insist, I guess."

"Dude, thanks. I'll start with a question: do you know what my favorite Shakespeare play is?"

Lee's eyes widened for a brief second, but he quickly narrowed them and responded. "_Romeo and Juliet_, perhaps?"

"Good guess, dude, but it's actually _Macbeth_. And the reason why is because one of its themes actually changed my life: the theme about ambition. It helped me realize that other people can put you down, and that it's common to want to reach for more or improve your standing with that person. But you've gotta realize when to stop, appreciate where you are, and just go with the flow."

The camera suddenly cut to Kylie saying, "And after yelling at Chef, they're probably gonna go after you again, dude."

Lee was speechless for a few seconds.

**(Confessional: Lee)**

"...She's right. I… I don't get this! How is she smarter **and** wiser than me? She sleeps all the time, and she's lazy in school!" (blushes) "So, why do I like her then? Yeah, you idiots, I changed my mind! Ugh, I swear, people these days…"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

The deadpan snarker shook his head violently, and then finally mustered up the courage to say, "...You have a good point there. I just really don't like idiots and jerks. They're all too prevalent in my school. I guess snarkiness has started to become my first response to everything."

"We could both stand to change, dude. Still, I think I should let our teammates know about my asthma. I don't wanna drag us down or anything, dude."

Lee could only nod, but before Kylie could get up and leave, she decided to give the deadpan snarker a hug. The shocked Lee was rendered speechless yet again, but Kylie said, "Thanks, dude. You really made me feel better, and now I know what to do for the future. Even if I do get voted out for my asthma, I'll be fine, and I'm glad I met you."

Lee blushed, and after about ten seconds or so, he returned the hug, much to Kylie's surprise. They embraced for a few more seconds, and they would have continued had Lee not remembered something and let go of the girl. Kylie looked confused, which made Lee quickly say, "We still don't know what happened to your inhaler. Tell me, did you tell anyone else that you had asthma?"

Kylie shook her head. After a few seconds, her eyes widened, and she stammered out, "W-wait, dude. Do you think?"

The deadpan snarker caught onto what Kylie implied immediately, and angrily shouted, "Oh, that **jerk!**"

The camera suddenly jump-cut to Lee saying, "I **really** hope we're wrong about this."

"Me too, dude, but try to keep your temper in check."

Kylie looked like she would continue talking, but the camera suddenly flashed to the two walking into the factory. A second or two later, Kylie turned to Lee and asked, "I'll get the girls of our team out of the dorms. Could you get the boys of our team, dude?"

The deadpan snarker nodded, and the two entered their respective dorms.

The camera flashed and cut to Kylie standing in front of the group of her nine fellow teammates. Then, she cleared her throat, and began to speak. "Alright, dudes. I think you deserve an explanation as to why I fell unconscious during the challenge. See, I have asthma, and someone took my inhaler. Don't worry, I know it wasn't any of you dudes since I never told anyone about my condition. In addition, my symptoms tend to get worse when I'm around smoke, since my dad occasionally smokes."

Suzy spoke up. "Sooo, does this mean you want us to eliminate you?"

Kylie shrugged. "I'm just being honest, dude. Plus, I wasn't the only one who didn't get a generator down. Still, if you feel like I'd hinder our team's chances of winning if I stayed, you can vote me off. Just wanted to give you the whole story on what happened today, dudes."

The group seemed satisfied with that explanation, so following that statement, everyone went back to their dorms. Well, everyone except for two people. Before the gentle giant could return back to his dorm as well, he felt someone grab his shirt.

When he turned his head, he saw that someone happened to be Suzy.

The gentle giant was the first to speak. "Oh, hey, Suzy."

"Hey, big boy. Come with me for a sec, alright?"

Graham's cheeks started to turn crimson, but he nonetheless gained the courage to nod and follow the flirt. After a few seconds of walking, Suzy stopped and bluntly stated, "Let's be in an alliance, OK?"

Graham took a deep breath to compose himself. "Sounds good to me. So, who do you want to vote for today?"

"I **wanted** to vote for Jane. She's sooo weird and crazy, and I don't want her on our team for much longer. But, given Kylie's confession, I don't think that's going to happen tonight."

"Right. Still, I don't think putting Jane as one of the Bottom Two would help her in any way. ...You know, I was actually thinking we should vote for Tony. He's a bit crazy too, yes, but I feel like he could control his daredevil personality a little more."

Suzy pondered this idea for a moment. "...You know what? I think that's a good idea. Kylie is probably getting the boot today, but I can see Tony being more useful for our team if he realizes all this daredevil nonsense won't get him anywhere. Alright, so it's settled then! We'll vote for Tony!"

With that, Suzy leaned forward, playfully stuck her tongue out, winked, and said, "Thanks, big boy."

"N-no problem, Suzy."

With a soft giggle, the flirt turned around and sauntered back to the dorm.

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

"It's totally awesome to have Graham on my side. He's totally crushing on me, he's good with strategy, and he's not annoying. What more could a girl ask for?" (giggles)

**(Confessional: Graham)**

(sighs) "I've gotta grow more of a spine. Suzy probably still thinks I'm only attracted to her because of her looks, and that's not true. She's good with strategy, and she's kind of the team leader at this point, which I respect. Hopefully I can make that more clear to her later on."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

The camera flashed to Chris walking with his megaphone. Once the sadistic host was a few inches away from the dorms, he yelled, "**All losers step outside and follow me to the Bridge of Shame! I will start walking to your destination now!"**

None of the campers bothered questioning what the 'Bridge of Shame' was, and simply followed the sadistic host to their destination. They travelled up a different set of stairs to the third floor, and sat on one of three wooden logs in front of a 'campfire' which was, in actuality, a dish of coal surrounded by a few stones.

A few campers took note of the deliberate irony and shook their heads, but none of them bothered to say anything. When all of them had taken a seat, Chris cleared his throat and said, "Acidic Sludge, this is the Elimination Room. This is where one of you will get voted off from this contest. Which means you can't come back. Ever. Here's how it works. There's a backdoor here to the confessional which I normally keep locked. One by one, you'll go into the confessional and cast your vote by writing the name of the person you want gone on a piece of paper. Once you're all done, I'll tally the votes, and give each camper safe from elimination a piece of coal from this 'campfire.' Heh heh. The camper who does not receive a piece of coal will be eliminated, and I'll tell you how you'll leave once we get to that point. Don't want to spoil the fun just yet! Heh heh. So, whenever you're ready, cast your votes!"

Chris then opened the backdoor to the confessional, and one by one, every camper cast their votes. When all ten finished with their votes, the sadistic host went into the confessional and counted them. Then, Chris stepped out of the confessional, grabbed a tray, and put nine pieces of coal on it. Finally, the sadistic host said, "Alright, campers. All of the votes have been cast. When I call your name, come up and grab a piece of coal. The first piece of coal goes to… Kristin."

Without a word, the tough chick picked up her coal piece.

"Dwayne."

The chill jock smiled and then picked up his coal.

"Suzy."

The flirt winked, giggled, and picked up her coal."

"Graham."

The gentle giant smiled, picked up his coal piece, and stood right by Suzy. The flirt took this time to whisper, "Good job, big boy."

"Thanks, you too."

Chris was the next to speak. "Erika."

The disc jockey yelled, "**Yeah!"** ran up, and took her coal.

"Lee."

The deadpan snarker rolled his eyes, but nonetheless went up and took his coal.

"The rest of you four all got votes against you. Which makes sense, considering you all failed to take a generator down and ruined your team's chances of winning. Nice job."

All four of them collectively gulped, and Chris took a few seconds to pause and milk some tension from this already suspenseful event.

"OK, with that in mind, the first camper of you four to receive a piece of coal is… Jane."

The mascot fistpumped, gave a joyful war cry, and ran up to take her coal piece.

The sadistic host continued. "The next camper to get a piece of coal is…. Damian."

The Indian swept his brow off and went up to claim his piece of coal.

Chris' expression now became serious as he looked at Tony and Kylie. "Campers, this is the final piece of coal of the evening."

The skateboarder and the blonde both looked concerned, and Chris took a few seconds to pause with an intense look in his eye before saying, "And this important, valuable piece of immunity goes to…"

He started to point between the two, making the two even more nervous, if that was even possible. Finally, he settled his finger on one particular camper, and said one word to signify that camper was safe: "...Tony."

The skateboarder breathed a big sigh of relief and ran up to take his piece of coal.

"Kylie, you have the special honor of being the first camper kicked out this season. Go to the edge of this platform, and I'll show you how you'll leave."

The blonde sighed, but before she obeyed Chris' command, she had a question to ask. "Alright, dude. But, do you have my inhaler, by any chance?"

"Oh, **that's** what that was! Yeah, I have it."

The sadist host pulled out a red tube and handed it to Kylie.

"Ah, thanks, dude. 'K, now I'm ready to go."

The campers were fairly shocked at this revelation, but they seemed to be a bit more angry than shocked. And one camper looked about ready to explode.

**(Confessional: Lee)**

"Oh, that is **not fair!** You're seriously telling me he can just… gah!" (Lee stormed out of the confessional in disgust, knocking down a broom and swearing in Chinese as he did so)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Elimination Room)**

Kylie got up and started to walk, but when she saw Lee's barely controlled anger, she stopped and said, "Dude, it's alright. I wasn't gonna make it far in this competition without my inhaler anyway. And thanks to you, I've got some things I can do at that fancy hotel the losers of this competition hang out at."

Lee practically grinded his teeth together in response. "I… can't believe this!"

Kylie grabbed Lee's arms and stared into his black eyes with her baby blue ones. "Please remember what I told you, dude. Just chill. There's no use gettin' so uptight about things you can't control. And I'm pullin' for ya. Hopefully when and if you get to that hotel, I'll have written some cool stuff you can take a look at, alright, dude?"

Lee took a deep breath and responded by giving the girl a strong hug, which Kylie promptly returned. However, about ten seconds into the hug, Kylie's head fell on Lee's shoulder. Oh, rather, her lips fell there.

Once she realized what happened, she blushed and said, "O-oh, sorry, dude…"

Lee returned her blush, but managed to say, "It's fine. Well, goodbye, Kylie."

The girl have him a sincere smile. "Later, Lee."

Finally, Chris broke the girl up from her hug, and carried her all the way to the edge of the platform. On the left side of that platform, there was an upright platform with two railings on the sides, and Chris placed Kylie on it and asked her to hold onto the railings.

Then, the sadistic host said, "This is the Piston of Shame! In a few seconds, I'll hit a button that will wind up the platform, and when I press another one, the force of the steam on the piston will be enough to catapult her through this big hole on the ceiling!"

Lee wanted to say something, but he was still in shock over the fact that Kylie, accidentally or not, kissed him. So, with no other interruptions, Chris took out a remote control and pressed a red button. This mechanism to go down for a few seconds, and then go southwest for a few seconds until the spring was compressed the whole way.

Then, with a simple, unfeeling 'goodbye', Chris pressed a green button and Kylie was launched through the ceiling without another word.

Chris looked a bit disappointed by this, but he recovered quickly and said, "It's not as fun when they don't scream. But hey, that's alright! One down and nineteen to go. Who will become a leader? Who will become an antagonist? And will my hair ever not be immaculate? Find out next time on Total!"

The camera zoomed out.

"Drama!"

The camera zoomed out again.

"Isle!"

(We cut back to The Story Man…)

_That is all to say for today. Come back tomorrow if you wish to hear more of my story._


	5. Day 3: A New Generation: Part 1

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here. Sorry this took so long, and sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you'll still enjoy it anyway!

* * *

(The camera slowly starts to brighten until we see the Story Man walking into the same room as before. He grabs the same book from his shelf, sits down on the same rocking chair, and notices the camera.)

_Good morning. It is wonderful to have you back. Now, I shall return to my story._

(He opens the book to two pages. The left page has a backwards 'Chapter 4' written on it, and the right page has paragraphs of text, which the Story Man starts reading out loud.)

The camera brightened to Chris in front of his coal factory. Then, he proclaimed, "Last time, on Total Drama Isle!"

The camera flashed to the twenty campers staring in horror at the factory.

"The twenty campers found out that the battleground for this season would be a worn-down, polluting coal factory instead of the typical summer camp. We may have used a little false advertising, but hey, this cast stinks anyway, so we kinda need the views. Heh heh."

The camera flashed to Chris showing the group all the components used to create electricity from coal.

"Then, I gave them a little tour of the power plant. Hey, gotta give them something besides lots and lots of pain."

The camera flashed to Chef yelling at the campers.

"After that, I took them to the cafeteria, where Lee instantly made his presence known by talking back to Chef. Not cool, dude."

The camera flashed to the campers on top of the smokestack.

"Finally, I split them into two teams and gave them their first challenge: climbing down a 500 foot tall smokestack with a generator that would shock them if they put too much force on it."

The camera cut to Kristin.

While some campers did well..."

The camera cut to Damian running up the generator and getting shocked.

"Other campers did not..."

The camera cut to Kylie passing out after getting shocked and falling down the tower, only to have Dwayne, Oscar, and Lee catch her.

"And one camper even took a dive halfway through the challenge!"

The camera flashed to the elimination room, where Kylie was 'strapped' onto the Piston of Shame.

"In the end, that dive was enough to convince her teammates to vote her off."

The camera finally flashed back to Chris.

"One down and nineteen to go. Who will rise to the challenge? Who will be the next voted off? And can my teeth by any whiter than they already are? Find out now, on Total!"

The camera zooms out.

"Drama!"

The camera zooms out again.

"Isle!"

With that, the introduction plays again. When it concluded, the camera brightened to Chris walking over to the dorms. Once there, he pulls out an airhorn and blows it into the microphone.

The camera then cut to Jane snapping her head up and screaming, and both loud noises made sure that all the girls woke up early.

The camera flashed and cut to Oscar accidentally smashing his head on the top of the bed as a result of the loud horn, causing the tech savvy male to murmur, "Oww…"

With one more flash, all of the campers were lined up in front of the sadistic host. After a second or two, Chris cleared his throat and said, "Good morning, campers! It's Day 3!"

Rebecca yawned. "It's 6 AM in the morning, Chris!"

"I know. We've gotta make sure you stay on edge."

**(Confessional: Kristin)**

"Great, so it **is** true that reality TV shows make sure their contestants get no sleep in an attempt to create more drama." (glares at the camera) "Chris, you are a **dick.**"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

The sadistic host cleared his throat again and continued. "Alright, here's the deal. The first part of your challenge will be a scavenger hunt. When I blow my airhorn, you guys will have to look around the series of power lines for a green stray electric wire. But be careful! There are generators and broken wires everywhere, and I can't promise you that the wires that are up won't just… fall down on you. Heh heh."

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

(throws his arms up and sighs) "...You know what? Bring it on, Chris. I'll show you all that I'm not just a guy with a pacemaker. I'll fight for my team 'til the end."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

After the sadistic host concluded his speech, Ophelia raised her hand, causing Chris to laugh. "This isn't school, bra! But whatevs, what's your question?"

"How will we know which wire is the correct one to bring back?"

Chris laughed. "Oh, man, I almost forgot about that! Yeah, there are fakes. And you know how you can tell which wires are fakes?"

No one took the bait at first, but eventually, Lee groaned and bitterly claimed, "Let me guess. The fakes will electrocute us with 10 milliamps of electricity, right?!"

"Close! 15 milliamps."

Lee threw his hands up. "Of freaking course."

"And there are a total of 14 fakes out there! So, just to let you, someone is going to get shocked by the end of this challenge. It's gonna be sweet!"

Oscar sighed. "...Do we at least get gloves?"

Chris laughed so hard at that question that he fell on the floor for at least a minute while Oscar stood with red cheeks.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the sadistic host stood up and panted for a few seconds before saying, "Oh, dude… that was amazing. I haven't laughed like that in ages! Just… gloves!"

Chris then doubled over in laughter for a little longer, before finally taking a deep breath and saying, "No chance, dude. You'll pick those wires up with your bare hands."

Oscar sighed again. "You could have just said that…."

"Whatevs. Oh, I almost forgot. To keep things interesting, you'll all go in pairs. Gotta milk some romantic tension, y'know? And since the Acidic Sludge have only nine members, there will be one group of three."

Lee was floored. "**What?!** How is that fai-."

"Don't care. Start pairing up!"

With dark red cheeks, Damian went up to Suzy and asked, "C-can I…"

The flirt chuckled and shook her head. "I'm going with Graham."

The gentle giant looked stunned. "R-really?"

Suzy's voice became more sultry. "You bet, big boy."

The Indian could only turn his head away and sigh.

**(Confessional: Damian)**

(sighs, looking a bit forlorn) "Oh, man. Still, I should not be too surprised. I went a little crazy on the last challenge. And hey, at least I know that love can seriously take away from focus. I have encountered travellers who were in love, yet I never had the chance to experience it for myself. Well, now that Graham has taken Suzy, I can focus on this challenge and find out what else I am good at!" (smiles as he exits the room)

**(Confessional: Graham)**

"I have a feeling this is just for our alliance, but I'm certainly not complaining. I'm a bit worried about Damian, but I think time should mend his wounds pretty quickly."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Oscar took a few deep breaths, but eventually mustered up the courage to go up to Rebecca and ask, "Um… would y-you like to p-pair up with me?"

The cheerleader gave the tech savvy male a smile and said, "Sure!"

Oscar looked stunned. "R-really?"

"Yeah! You seem pretty nice."

The tech savvy male jumped in the air with a joyful scream, causing Rebecca to giggle.

**(Confessional: Rebecca)**

"Oscar's a cutie. Plus, it would be nice to get to know him a little better. I'm not saying I've fallen for him or anything, but he has been nice to me, and since we have to go in pairs, I might as well go with him and see what happens. I know cheerleaders do have a good deal of status in the school hierarchy, but I don't want to be a snob like the cheerleaders in the movies. Trust me, if I do fall in love, it won't be because of status."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Tyson walked up to Sonata in the hopes that she would pair with him. However, before he could ask the classical pianist his important question, he noticed that she was humming something. A few seconds later, he asked, "Are you humming Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata?"_

Sonata's eyes widened, but nonetheless replied, "Yes, I am. It is a beautiful piece from my favorite composer."

"Cool. Beethoven's your favorite composer, huh?"

"Certainly. He has composed some truly beautiful pieces of music, and I do wish to respect my German heritage."

"Understandable. And you're German? That's cool."

"Thank you. Technically, I am half-German, since my father is American, but I do respect my heritage nonetheless. But, I digress. Do you wish to pair up with me for this challenge?"

Tyson nodded.

"Very well."

**(Confessional: Sonata)**

"I like Tyson. He is easy to talk to, and hopefully as time goes on, I will be more comfortable talking to others. Mother… Father… I apologize for wanting to socialize with the campers, but… this is an opportunity for me to do something new. And if you do not mind, I would like to take advantage of it."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

The cartoon lover rushed up to the dark dude and asked, "Hey, Dan! Can we pair up?"

Dan shrugged. "Sure…"

After a squeal of delight from Sophie, the camera flashed and cut to Dwayne walking up to Kristin. Once the tough chick noticed the chill jock, she said, "So, I'm guessing you want to pair with me."

"Is that alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks. ...Oh, and before I forget, Chris said we needed a team of three, so I was thinking that we add Damian to our team."

Kristin's eyes widened slightly at that statement, but she composed herself quickly and replied, "As long as he doesn't hinder us that much, I suppose that is fine. You seem to get along with him, so just make sure to keep an eye on him."

"No problem."

**(Confessional: Kristin)**

"Dwayne is a solid player. He's relaxed, a challenge threat, and social. My only concern is that he may be a bit too positive. After all, in this game, so long as Chris is at the helm, nobody is safe, especially the nice ones."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Erika was listening to music, before Tony skidded on his skateboard, managing to stop right in front of her. The disc jockey looked impressed with this maneuver, and she then yelled, "**That's so cool, man! Want to pair up with me?"**

The skateboarder smiled. "Sure thing, Erika!"

"**Woohoo! Lat oss ga, then!"**

**(Confessional: Erika)**

"Those skateboard tricks are so cool! I can tell this challenge is going to be fun with Tony by my side. Plus, I'm a DJ, so I can handle a few electric shocks. It's going to take a lot to turn **this** party down!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Jane, who had not found a partner yet, saw Lee sighing and folding his arms, so she decided to rush up to him and ask, "Hey, wanna be my partner?"

The deadpan snarker sighed. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice. Alright, I guess we'll be buddies for the next forty minutes."

The mascot smiled. "Cool! Can't wait to get to know you better!"

**(Confessional: Lee)**

(sighs) "Well, this is just fantastic. I'm stuck with 'Mrs. Monkey' for this stupid challenge. Kylie, I miss you already…"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

After noticing that the options for pairs were starting to dwindle down, Connor went up to Emily and said, "Howdy. Ya need a partner?"

The animal lover gasped a little. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Wanna pony up with me for this challenge?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not? You smell much better, by the way."

He smiled. "Why, thank ya kindly. That ol' shower did wonders for me, ya know?"

Emily giggled. "I can tell."

**(Confessional: Emily)**

"OK, I know a few of my friends are going to mock me for hanging around Connor. Still, he's nice, he's strong, and he has a sort of homely charm to him. ...I'm not saying I like him or anything, but it may be nice to get to know him better, is all."

**(Confessional: Connor)**

"Ah like Emily. She's nice enough, likes animals, and ah bet she'd look real nice in overalls." (smirks) "She also seems a bit naive. Ah bet she'd be a great ally for me."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Ernest started to walk and look around for a potential partner. A second of two later, he saw Ophelia standing without a partner. Suddenly, the supposed mastermind got a smirk on his face, and started to fake cry in front of the spoiled sweetie.

Once Ophelia saw him crying, she gasped and asked, "Oh dear… are you alright?"

Through tears, he managed to squeak out, "I don't have a partner! I asked everyone, yet no one would take me!"

"Well, I do not have a partner either. Would you like to team up with me?"

The supposed mastermind smiled and gave the girl a huge hug. "Oh, thank you!"

He then smirked and chuckled, which would probably not have been spotted had he not ended the hug before then. So, the spoiled sweetie asked the logical question: "Why are you laughing, Ernest?"

The supposed mastermind snapped his head up and started to stammer. "Oh, right… manipulate… team… whatever. We're a team now, I guess."

Ophelia's eyes narrowed, yet she still replied, "Yes, we are."

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"Ernest is an odd sort. However, perhaps this challenge will be a great opportunity to get to know him a little better, and see what makes him tick. Why, attempting to befriend him should even be fun. He does have a rather strange taste in clothes though." (giggles)

**(Confessional: Ernest)**

"Why can I not manipulate this girl?" (takes a deep breath) "Pull it together, Ernest. She's just a wide-eyed, airheaded heiress. If you could manipulate the bullies, you can manipulate her no problem!

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

The camera cut back to Chris, who said, "OK, every camper seems to be in a group! Remember you're looking for the green stray wire that won't shock you out of the fifteen green wires that are scattered around the power lines. And don't try to bring back a wire that shocked you, or else your group will be disqualified and punished in a way that only I can provide. Plus, I can tell the difference, trust me. Once a team has found it, others can attempt to steal it from them, but only one group can bring the wire back for their team. And, your challenge starts…"

Chris sounded his air horn. "**Now!"**

With that, all of the campers ran out of the factory, and Chris made sure to get out of their way so he wouldn't be either trampled or forced to punch one of them.

The camera flashed to Connor and Emily running out of the factory. Then, Connor ran ahead to the group of power lines to the right of the coal factory. A few seconds later, he looked to the left of him to find that Emily managed to keep up with his rather fast pace.

**(Confessional: Emily)**

"I'm on the track team at my school, so running isn't too hard for me. I wish that Connor would loosen up just a little, but I guess he's just competitive. Nothing wrong with that, I guess."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

Connor continued running, and after a few seconds, he saw a wire. So, he decided to stop a few paces away from the wire and say, "Hey, Emily. Ah found a wire!"

The animal lover smiled. "That's great! ...Just be careful. That amount of electricity could hurt you."

He smiled. "Don't worry. Ah've had to deal with all sorts of injuries before. Ah think mah shoulder is still kinda bent all funny from after an accident ah had a month ago. Ah was carrying two buckets o' milk and then ah tripped all funny. Do ya wanna see it?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh, n-no thank you!"

Connor shrugged. "Suit yourself. Well, ah guess ah'll pick this up and hope it doesn't shock me too much…"

Before Connor could pick up the wire, Emily heard a loud, crunching noise. So, she asked, "Hey, Connor, what was that noise?"

The farmer turned around. "That was a sunflower seed. Back when ah was a kid, we had lots o' sunflowers, and they're mighty good for ya, so we put 'em all in a shed. Ah brought a mighty nice jar of 'em for this game. Ya want one?"

The animal lover smiled. "Sure. Thanks, Connor."

Connor opened one of the few pouches on his belt, pulled out two seeds, gave them to Emily, and said, "Why, you're mighty welcome."

Subsequently, the poor farmer went up to the wire, bend down... and got electrocuted before he could pick it up. This caused him to scream in pain, let go of the wire, and violently shake his hand.

Upon hearing Connor's yelp, the animal lover said, "Are you alright?"

"Dagnabbit, that hurt!"

**(Confessional: Connor)**

(does not look amused) "Ah bet you're enjoyin' this, Mr. Fancy Pantsy Host. It's no wonder ah hate y'all. Ya know, the people who swim in money every single doggone day? Ah've been working every single day of my life just to help mah family make ends meet, and you use your cash to buy a helicopter, build a polluting power plant, and plant electric wires everywhere. That's **despicable. **Well, you know what? Ah'm gonna fight mah way through this competition and get some of your cash for mah family. Then we'll see who's laughin'."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

The camera flashed to Tony and Erika. Tony was head of the Swedish Superstar due to his skateboard, and he decides to travel to the left group of power lines. However, Erika was not too far behind, and after a few seconds, the two come across a wire.

Once Erika saw the frayed green wire, she yelled, "**Step aside, Tony! Let DJ Erika drop the bass this time!"**

Subsequently Tony stepped back while Erika danced over to the wire and picked it up. She was able to hold onto it for a few seconds, but after she dropped it, it was clear that she had just gotten shocked.

Tony's eyes widened. "Whoa, that looked gnarly… you alright, Erika?"

Erika simply smiled. "That was **awesome!** Woo, let's find more of these things!"

**(Confessional: Erika)**

"I grew up around electricity and got shocked a couple of times when I was a kid. It's not that bad once you get used to it, and it makes your hair do cool things as well!" (giggles)

**(Confessional: Tony)**

"...Holy crap. Erika just took that electric shock like a champ!" (blushes)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

Jane, who was wearing a tiger suit and running on all fours, exited the factory and went to the left group of power lines, while Lee was somewhat hot on her trail. After about a half a minute, the mascot yelled, "**I found a wire, Lee!"**

About ten seconds later, the deadpan snarker caught up to Jane. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, and then he asked, "So, do you want to see if the wire shocks you?"

Jane shrugged. "Why not? Here I go!"

The mascot bent over to pick up the wire with her right hand, and then promptly dropped it. "**Ouch!"**

The deadpan snarker sighed. "Let me guess, that wasn't the right one."

Jane shook her shocked hand a little, and then started to look a bit depressed.

Lee's eyes widened. "Are you alright, Jane?"

The mascot took a deep breath and tried to force a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. Still… could you pick up the wires from now on?"

The deadpan snarker shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Jane's smile became more genuine. "Thanks. Let's keep looking!"

**(Confessional: Jane)**

(sighs) "OK, I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I thought that if I was energetic enough, the whole 'electricity flashback' thing wouldn't come up. ...But it just did. So, I'll just tell you guys why I felt a bit down when I picked up that wire. See… I'm an orphan. I was put in an orphanage for as long as I can remember, and I didn't like it. It's not like they abused me, but they were very by the book, and I quickly got bored of my treatment there. So, one night, I decided to escape. After nighttime had begun, I opened my window and jumped out of it. Then, I came across a fence. I thought I could easily hop over it, but when I jumped onto it, I felt lots of pain rush through my body, and I felt forced to let go of it and drop down. I was really surprised, but I didn't give up. I jumped on the fence again, and flipped myself over the fence after feeling the intense pain again. By that point, my body was aching a lot… but I managed to keep going and came across a zoo. And the rest is history. I don't know why there was an electric fence in my path, but… well, electricity doesn't exactly make me feel good as a result. That's one of the reasons why I love animals and nature so much. You don't need electricity to have lots of fun!" (sighs) "I'll just keep my held up high and try to not let the backdrop of Total Drama get to me. And if I get picked off because I'm too enthusiastic, then that's fine by me!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

Ernest and Ophelia quickly walked out of the factory, and upon exiting the factory, the supposed mastermind declared, "We shall go to the right group of the power lines."

With a nod, the spoiled sweetie followed Ernest, and about a minute later, the two found a green wire, causing Ernest to laugh.

Ophelia then cocked her head and asked, "Is there something funny, Ernest?"

The supposed mastermind stopped and cleared his throat. "No, I'm fine. Now, pick up the wire and let us return to win this challenge!"

The spoiled sweetie gulped. "OK…"

She went to pick up the wire, but the instant she touched it, she screamed, shook her hand, and stumbled backwards… into Ernest's arms. Once Ophelia noticed this, she blushed and giggled slightly, but once Ernest noticed it, he dropped the spoiled sweetie on the ground and turned his head to conceal the fact that his cheeks were red. However, even after Ophelia's butt landed on the ground, she was still able to see the shades of red on Ernest.

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"Could Ernest like me? I have seen movies where a person acts angry at someone they have feelings for in an attempt to mask those feelings for the other… but it usually involved the female falling for the male and not vice versa. Hmm… how peculiar."

**(Confessional: Ernest)**

(groans) "This is wrong! A mastermind such as myself should not fall in love with an empty-headed, wide-eyed… sweet, cute little-" (slaps himself) "Gah! Focus!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

Rebecca took off at a decent speed, and Oscar managed to keep up with her pace despite his happiness about managing to get paired with her. The cheerleader decided to run over to the left side of the power lines, and after about a minute, she yelled, "Hey, Oscar! I found a wire!"

About ten seconds later, Oscar took few deep breaths and said, "I'll pick it up. I've dealt with electricity before. The shock won't be that bad for me if it turns out to be a fake."

The cheerleader smiled, but that smile quickly faded away after Oscar attempted to pick up the wire and got shocked. He immediately dropped the wire, jumped backwards once, and violently shook his hand.

In response, the cheerleader gasped. "Are you OK, Oscar?"

Oscar groaned. "Ugh, that was a bad one. But yeah, I'm fine. I guess you can see why I wanted gloves, right?"

Rebecca giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, if you're OK, let's keep going!"

**(Confessional: Oscar)**

(blushes) "Wow, I can't believe Rebecca is so nice. I always thought that dating or even becoming friends with a cheerleader was a pipe dream, but I guess you can't believe everything you see in movies. And who would have thought this show would end up casting someone who doesn't fall into the typical cheerleader stereotype!" (sighs) "I guess I just never really had the chance to talk to the cheerleaders while I was keeping stats for some of my school's sports, including football. Keeping stats did help me rise a little in popularity, but I guess I was just too shy to really step out of my comfort zone and talk to one. And I feel like I've taken that first step with Rebecca. I guess I'll just be myself… and hope that things turn out smoothly."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

As Sophie was about to exit the coal factory, she turned around and yelled, "**Come on, Dan! Let's go!"**

The dark dude sighed, but nonetheless caught up to the cartoon lover. In fact, he eventually passed by her and kept running to the right side of the power lines. About ninety seconds later, he stopped running, and about ten seconds afterwards, Sophie caught up to him. The dark dude then picked up the wire and promptly put it down. Finally, he calmly said, "This isn't the one. Let's keep looking."

**(Confessional: Sophie)**

"Wow, Dan is so cool! He just took fifteen milliamps like a champ! I'm so glad that I'm paired up with him for this challenge!"

**(Confessional: Dan)**

"I've learned to deal with pain over the years. Physical pain… emotional pain… and mental pain, all of that pain doesn't bother me too much anymore. They are simple facts of life that constantly occur and cannot be avoided…" (sighs)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Graham took the lead as he ran out of the factory, and Suzy kept up with his pace pretty well. The gentle giant turned left, and although the two did not move too fast, they managed to get to a green wire in about two minutes.

After the two caught their breath, Graham looked at the flirt with a smile and said, "I'll pick it up."

Suzy returned the smile and winked. "Go for it, big boy."

With a nod, the gentle giant attempted to bend down and pick up the wire with his right hand, but the instant he touched it, he yelled, "Gah!"

Subsequently, he recoiled in pain, violently shook his hand, and took a few steps back. Finally, he smiled at Suzy and said, "Guess that's not the right one."

The flirt's eyes widened for a second, and she responded with a simple nod. Then, the gentle giant jogged in a different direction, and Suzy followed suit.

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

(giggles) "Graham is totally crushing on me. ...Still, he seems to have his head in the game, which is good. It's always nice to have a strong player by my side before the merge, and I'm sure he agrees with me. I am a little concerned that I may actually start to let my guard down as time goes on, but it should be totally fine. After all, I'm probably out of his league." (giggles)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Dwayne and Kristin exited the factory at a fast pace, and that sadly meant that Damian was pretty far behind the two.

As such, once the chill jock and the tough chick reached a wire after about two minutes of running, Damian only arrived about thirty seconds later, and even then, he was short of breath.

When the empath finally arrived, Kristin rolled her eyes. "Come on. Is that truly all the energy you have?"

Before Damian could respond, Dwayne stepped in and said, "Let's not worry about that now. He's here, and that's what matters."

The empath nodded. "Thank you. I will try to find something I am good at besides reading people's emotions. Perhaps I have a higher tolerance to electricity."

The jock shrugged. "Go for it, man."

With a nod, Damian bent over and attempted to pick up the wire. However, the instant he touched it, he dropped the wire and flailed his hand around a little.

Kristin sighed. "I suppose that isn't the right one. Let's see if we can find another."

Both Dwayne and Damian nodded, and then the group took off to look for another wire with Kristin at the helm.

**(Confessional: Damian)**

(sighs) "I know there is something I can do well besides predicting people's emotions. I have been trying to mask this sort of apathy I've been building up over the years, but it is not working as well as I had anticipated. I do think Suzy is attractive, but I have been exerting my emotions towards her in an attempt to get myself more energized. But that probably will not work anymore considering that Graham has already started to hang out with her. So, I will simply have to use my own wits and drive to find my talent and make it far in this competition." (takes a deep breath) "Here I go."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory)**

Sonata was jogging out of the coal factory at a brisk pace, but as soon as she got outside, she stopped, almost causing Tyson to bump into her.

Once the guitarist realized the classical pianist had stopped, he asked, "Hey, Sonata, what's going on? Anything on your mind?"

The classical pianist did not turn around, and appeared to be pondering something. After a few seconds, she said, "I have a feeling this wire is not in either one of these power line areas. I suggest that we go to the back of the factory and look there."

Tyson's eyes widened, but he nonetheless said, "Yeah, knowing Chris, that wouldn't surprise me. Plus, it'll make sure nothing happens to us. Do you want to lead the way?"

Sonata smiled. "Ah, a gentleman. I certainly will. Follow me."

With a nod, the two took off to the back of the coal factory.

**(Confessional: Sonata)**

"Given the fact that there are fifteen wires, it would only make sense if there were seven wires on one side, seven wires on the other, and one in a completely different place. Additionally, it would also make sense if that place was the back of the factory. It is always important to abide by the rules of symmetry." (blushes) "Or perhaps I am simply an organization freak. Well, either way, our teammates are already running around the power lines, so it wouldn't hurt if we took a detour, I suppose."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Back)**

After about two minutes, the two arrived at the back of the Coal Factory. There was a forest clearing right in front of them, but there was also a mud puddle. And in the middle of that puddle… was a green wire.

Both of them brightened up at this revelation, but Tyson's mood went down a little as he asked, "Um… Sonata, could you please try to pick up that wire? It should be OK, but I'd rather not press my luck, if that's alright."

The classical pianist shrugged. "If you insist, I suppose."

With that, Sonata bent down and attempted to pick up the wire. And, as it turns out…

She was able to.

In response, both of them yelled, "**Yes!"** and went to return the wire to Chris. Two more minutes later, they ran back to the entrance of the coal factory without being caught by anyone and gave the wire to Chris.

After a few seconds, the sadistic host nodded, grabbed a walkie-talkie typically used by pilots, and yelled, "**Alright, campers! The challenge is over! The Smoky Fumes win! Report back to the front of my Coal Factory immediately!"**

Tyson winced at the amount of noise coming into his ears, because Chris' yell was magnified tenfold by a complex speaker system, and then said, "Can't you use something quieter?"

"**Hmm… let me think… no!"**

The two groaned, and then the camera flashed to all of the campers standing in front of the coal factory and in front of Chris. Once the sadistic host cleared his throat, he said, "Well done, Smoky Fumes! Your reward for winning this challenge is this!"

He then tossed a generator at Tyson, who promptly ran and allowed Sonata to catch it. Once the classical pianist had the device, she asked. "And what is this for?"

At this, Chris got an outright devilish smirk on his face. "For the **next part of your challenge!"**

All of the campers gasped in horror.

(We cut back to The Story Man…)

_That is all to say for today. Come back tomorrow if you wish to hear more of my story._


	6. Day 3: A New Generation: Part 2

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here. Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with school and stuff. However, it's done now, and this chapter has the second elimination and the second part of the second challenge. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(The camera slowly starts to brighten until we see the Story Man walking into the same room as before. He grabs the same book from his shelf, sits down on the same rocking chair, and notices the camera.)

_Good morning. It is wonderful to have you back. Now, I shall return to my story._

(He opens the book to two pages. The left page has a backwards 'Chapter 5' written on it, and the right page has paragraphs of text, which the Story Man starts reading out loud.)

The camera brightened to the nineteen campers. They all had terrified expressions on their faces, and the camera took the time to pan across every single one of them.

Finally, Lee spoke. "Great. So tricking us like that was only part one? The only shocking thing about that announcement was the fact that I didn't pick up on it sooner."

The sadistic host chuckled. "Yeah, great foresight, dude."

The deadpan snarker shook his head for a few seconds, and then gestured to Chris, as if prompting him to continue. So, the sadistic host cleared his throat and said, "OK, first things first, we've gotta get back in the factory."

With that, Chris turned around and walked into the coal factory, and the campers collectively sighed and followed him.

The camera flashed and cut to the campers sitting down on the second floor. Sonata was carrying the generator, and the Acidic Sludge had a pile of generator parts in front of them. Each team also had a long wire, a pile of frayed short wires, and a roll of scotch tape in front of them. Most of the campers were, rightfully, rather confused regarding the seemingly random electrical things in front of them, so the sadistic host cleared his throat and said, "Alright, we've got all the materials you need for your next challenge! Anyone here like arts and crafts?"

Sophie took Chris' bait. "Oh my goodness, that was so much fun! I remember finally being able to draw the Powerpuff Girls in kindergarten, and my teacher hung it up on the classroom wall! It was great!"

Chris lightly chuckled. "Well, this challenge is the equivalent of **extreme** arts and crafts! Here's the deal: you guys have to construct my beautiful face using all of those small frayed wires and that tape. You could use lots of tape, or you could find another way to tie the wires together. It's your choice, dudes. Then, you'll have to connect my face to your generator using those large wires. Once you're done, you can make any changes you want, but you can't activate the generator yet. If you do, your team automatically loses. Heh heh."

Kristin sighed. "And I presume we'll have to build our own generator, Chris?"

The sadistic host grinned. "Yup! Fortunately for you guys in the Acidic Sludge, I made it pretty easy. All of the parts are in front of you, and it's kind of like a little puzzle you'll have to solve. Nothing too tough, at least by my standards. So, any more questions?"

The campers held their breath. So, the sadistic host pulled out his air horn, activated it, and yelled, "**Go!"**

The camera flashed and cut to the Smoky Fumes scratching their heads, as if they were attempting to comprehend what Chris just spewed out.

However, a few seconds later, the camera cut to a certain cheerleader who felt like now would be a good time to speak up. "Alright, guys, let's come up with a plan!"

This response was met with most of her team collectively gasping.

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"I am a little surprised that she was the first one to step up and try to lead, but she does seem rather nice. Thus, I believe she will do a good job."

**(Confessional: Oscar)**

(sighs) "Annnd that just made my goal of trying to get with Rebecca a lot more difficult." (sighs again, but brightens up) "Oh well. At least this challenge will play to my strengths. I'm just going to do my best and see what happens."

**(Confessional: Rebecca)**

"Trust me, as a cheerleader, I've learned to respect the importance of teamwork. And during that time, I've also discovered I like to lead. We're on a winning streak right now, and after cheering for so many sports games at my school, I know how important momentum is."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

After the campers recovered from the initial shock, Ophelia casually shrugged and asked, "So, what sort of plan are you thinking of?"

The cheerleader smiled. "Well, we already have an advantage over the other team due to our generator, and we have Oscar on our team. He should be able to connect the wires and maybe improve the generator! Meanwhile, most of the rest of us can focus on the Chris head. Does that sound good?"

Oscar blushed, but managed to recover quickly and said, "S-sure, Rebecca! G-guys, be careful not to touch the ends of the wires without tape! You never know where those wires are coming from."

The rest of the Smoky Fumes simply nodded, figuring that they had come up with a solid plan. Subsequently, they all started getting to work.

The camera flashed and cut to the Acidic Sludge pondering what they were going to do. However, one particular Chinese snarker seemed a bit more peeved than the others.

"Of course we voted off our smartest contestant before this…"

Graham sighed. "Look, there's no use complaining about it. Do you think you could fix the generator, Lee?"

Lee sighed. "I suppose I might as well. Does anyone care to help me?"

The gentle giant shrugged. "I could try. I'm a little familiar with mechanics, but I don't think I'd be able to help you that much."

The deadpan snarker returned the shrug. "Any help would be fine, I guess. We can't have all the campers working on the face, right?"

"Fair enough. Let's gather the pieces."

The gentle giant nodded, and the two started picking up the pieces. However, before they could continue, Damian spoke up.

"Guys, can I work on the Chris head with Dwayne? I think I may be able to create something great!"

The chill jock shrugged. "I don't see why not. Heck, I'll even join you."

With that, Dwayne and Damian started working on the head, Graham and Lee worked on repairing the generator, and the rest of the group either stood around or tried to help one of the two groups.

**(Confessional: Damian)**

(sighs) "OK, I know that I am probably not going to win over Suzy, but if I turn out to be good at making three-dimensional art, I will be happy nonetheless."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The camera flashed and cut back to the Smoky Fumes. Oscar was hard at work on improving the generator, and a few seconds later, he heard a voice say, "Hey, Oscar!"

The tech savvy male turned around and blushed upon seeing who the voice belonged to. "Oh, h-hey, Rebecca. H-how are you?"

She smiled. "I'm good! The other campers are doing pretty well on the face. It's going to be a bit tough to get the details of his face down, but if it lights up, we should be good!"

Oscar chuckled. "Knowing Chris, he'll probably pick the best face rather than the face that actually lights up."

The cheerleader giggled. "Yeah. Still, how's the generator coming along?"

"I think I can increase its power pretty easily, and I can double-check to make sure the wires connect to the head. Wow, that **did** sound stupid…"

Rebecca giggled once more. "Well, if you can do all that, I should have enough time to come up with a cheer for us!"

The tech savvy male blushed. "A c-cheer?"

"Yeah! I think it's the perfect thing to keep our spirits high! I'll just think about it as we put together the head, and-"

"Ow! Mr. Wire, I do not appreciate your attempts to get the better of me!"

The cheerleader smiled. "I'd better get back to the head construction for now. Good luck, Oscar! You can do it!"

Oscar blushed heavily, but managed to nod before Rebecca returned to the section where people were going through the head construction.

**(Confessional: Oscar)**

"Rebecca is just amazing. But I've got a job to do right now. I can't let her down! She took a step out and lead the team for this challenge, and I'm **not** going to be the reason she looks bad if something bad happens."

**(Confessional: Rebecca)**

"Wow, I guess I can be a decent leader outside the squad! So long as we don't have any more height challenges, I think I could go far in this game! And Valerie, thanks for the baton! It's really making me feel more confident, and I promise to represent the squad well!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The camera flashed and cut to Lee and Graham working on the generator. The gentle giant also appeared to be reading some sort of blueprint.

After a second or two, the deadpan snarker chuckled. "I can't believe Chris gave us an instruction manual for this. He must want his head to be…"

Lee then spoke with a mocking high-class accent. "Completely immaculate!"

This caused Graham to chuckle. However, before the gentle giant could respond, the deadpan snarker started reading the manual, and then angrily said, "Seriously? This is basically the equivalent of a second grader's LEGO project? Then what's the point of giving… ugh, never mind. Let's get this over with."

The gentle giant shrugged, and the two got to work on their project.

The camera flashed to Damian and Dwayne working on the head. Damian seemed to be in the zone, and while Dwayne did attempt to help, his big hands made the precision of this task rather tricky.

Suddenly, Kristin walked up to Dwayne. "Your little Indian friend seems to be concentrating well, yes?"

The chill jock smiled. "Yeah, he is. Lil' buddy knows what he's doin'."

"I can see that. The head is coming out well thus far. Our wonderful host should be pleased."

Dwayne chuckled. "Here's hoping."

Suddenly, Damian yelled, "**Ow!"**

The tough chick sighed. "He must've found a bad wire. I swear, Chris has some sort of…"

Kristin was suddenly bleeped out. So, before the chill jock could respond, she asked, "Do you think that's going to get censored?"

Dwayne shrugged. "Maybe. But hey, 'least the head's coming along well."

"That's good. I'm going to check the wires. Make sure things keep going well."

Dwayne nodded. "Sure thing."

**(Confessional: Kristin)**

"I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised by Damian and Dwayne. Dwayne must have done something to rekindle Damian's spirit after Damian went gaga for Suzy." (sighs) "Some people just don't have high standards."

**(Confessional: Dwayne)**

"I'm proud of my lil' buddy. He's finally found something he seems to be good at, and I think he'll be able to brave through the shocks and get us a win. Because trust me, in any competition, momentum is everything."

**(Confessional: Damian)**

"I felt like I was in that zen mode for the first time in forever when I built that Chris head. It was wonderful."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

While Damian was working on the head, Ernest was chuckling under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Ophelia heard his laughter and asked, "Ernest? Are you alright?"

The supposed mastermind's eyes widened. "Gah! Oh, it's only you. I suppose you want to become my queen when I manipulate everyone in this factory?"

The spoiled sweetie cocked her head. "Why are you so obsessed with manipulating people? That word has a negative connotation, you know."

Ernest gave Ophelia what was probably supposed to be a smirk, but it came off as more of a crazy smile. "I am the ultimate antagonist, heiress. Soon, all of the campers will do my bidding, and none of them will be aware that I am the one who pulls their strings to make them dance for my amusement."

With that, he started to laugh. He tried to make it intimidating to the best of his ability, but all it seemed to do to Ophelia is make her start to giggle.

This did not seem to mollify Ernest, as he got angry and grabbed both of the spoiled sweetie's shoulders and asked, "Why are you laughing? I am going to manipulate you until your pitiful, wide-eyed self turns into a quivering pile of jelly! Surely laughter is not the appropriate response for such an accusation!"

After a few seconds, Ophelia managed to control herself enough to look at Ernest with her baby blue eyes and say, "I apologize, Ernest. I just believe you are a very amusing and funny person."

Once again, the supposed mastermind blushed, but instead of continuing to look at the girl, he turned his head and walked away from the spoiled sweetie.

**(Confessional: Ernest)**

"How dare she laugh at my attempts to make her life miserable! Oh, that heinous heiress will rue the day she ever doubted my abilities!"

**(Confessional: Ophelia)**

"I like Ernest. He is a rather strange individual, but he seems to have a fantastic ability to make me laugh. Perhaps it would be wonderful to get to know him a little better."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The camera flashed to Rebecca walking back to where most of the campers on the Smoky Fumes were; around the area where Chris' head was being constructed. However, one particular camper was not around that area, and when Rebecca came across that camper, she asked, "Hey, Tyson, are you alright?"

Tyson's tone was fierce. "No, I'm not!"

Rebecca's eyes widened, causing Tyson to sigh. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just wish I could do more…"

Rebecca smiled. "It's alright, we'll be fine! We've got lots of people working on Chris' head, so you shouldn't need to worry!"

The guitarist sighed again. "Thanks for the encouragement, but I'll be alright. Still, if you could get Sonata, I'd be very grateful… but you don't have to!"

The cheerleader giggled. "It's fine, I'll get her right now!"

Tyson smiled. "Thanks, Rebecca. Sorry I'm so useless right now… but I have faith that'll change soon."

Rebecca simply nodded with a smile, and walked over to Sonata.

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

(sighs) "I was hoping for this competition to be like one of those summer camps where they don't give you any technology. You know, kind of like the original Total Drama. But now that I know it isn't, I'll just have to surround myself with friends and hope that Chris eventually relents and gives us a challenge I can actually succeed in. Until then, well, hopefully I'll at least seem friendly to my teammates…" (sighs)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The Smoky Fumes' head seemed to be coming along fairly well, with the occasional yelp of pain when a stray charge of electricity coursed through one of the campers working on it. One of those campers was the classical pianist, and after a second or two, she was disrupted by someone lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

So, Sonata turned around to reveal the cheerleader, and responded with a simple: "Guten Tag, Rebecca."

She sighed. "Hey, Sonata. Tyson isn't feeling too well over… well, his pacemaker. I guess he figured that Chris would at least be honest with the title 'Total Drama Isle.'"

The classical pianist returned that sigh. "I am not too accustomed to socializing, but I believe all of us were similarly fooled. It is a shame, for certain."

"Yeah. So, would you mind cheering him up a little? I'll take your place, since our plan is well under way, and perhaps some work will allow me to come up with a cheer."

Sonata's eyes widened. "He truly believes that I could cheer him up? Well… I shall do my best, although I cannot promise anything."

Rebecca shrugged. "Hey, he asked for you."

Sonata blushed slightly, but nonetheless gave a firm nod and walked over to Tyson. Subsequently, Rebecca took her place.

**(Confessional: Sonata)**

"Oh dear… I have never done anything like this before. Well, at the very least, that means I will have little to no expectations for myself. Mother… father… I hope to be able to go through this new experience with class and sophistication, and I will do my best to make sure that occurs."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The classical pianist walked up to the somewhat depressed guitarist. However, before she could open her mouth, Tyson smiled at her and said, "Hey, Sonata. Sorry to call you out like this."

The classical pianist sat down next to him. "It is fine. Is there any reason why you wanted me here, Tyson?"

The guitarist sighed. "I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. I've been holding in a lot of disappointment and anger about how this show turned out, and I just want to help you guys. It's kind of like the feeling when a gig, or, in your case, a recital, gets cancelled. You can't give others your best if you don't have a chance to show what you can do, you know?"

Sonata's eyes widened. "I suppose you are right. But perhaps you can do something for the team."

Tyson looked inquisitive. "Like what?"

The classical pianist shrugged. "It was merely a suggestion. I am not good with people, having so little experience with socialization. I just hope to be able to portray myself with a certain level of class, no matter how bad this game gets."

The guitarist smiled. "That's admirable, Sonata."

Suddenly, Tyson's cheeks turned a slight crimson. "And… if you want, I can always help you improve your social skills."

Sonata responded with a warm smile. "That would be wonderful, Tyson. I just hope you can stay long enough for your teaching to make a great impact."

The guitarist sighed. "Me too… but I think I can watch from the sidelines and give advice about how the head construction is coming along."

The classical pianist nodded. "I believe you could do that. So, before I go, do you have any social tips for me?"

Tyson's eyes widened, but he managed to recover fairly quickly and say, "Yes, actually. I think the two most important things for socialization are eye contact and listening skills. As in, when you're talking to someone, you should always look them in the eyes. That way, the person who you're talking with will believe that you're listening to them. Then, just make sure you try to keep up with what the person is saying to you. That way, you'll be able to respond in a way that will keep the topic going… Sonata?"

The classical pianist was starting to scooch closer and closer to the guitarist, which naturally made Tyson a little uneasy. So, he said, "B-back up, please! You're a bit too close to me…"

Sonata's eyes widened, but she nonetheless listened to him and said, "My apologies. I was simply trying to make sure I understood what you were saying. I did catch both of those tips though, so thank you for your help. Would you mind if I went back to the head construction?"

With that, Tyson took a deep breath, regained his smile, and said, "Not at all. Thanks, Sonata."

"And thank you as well, Tyson."

With that, the tall pianist got back to her feet and walked over to the Chris head.

**(Confessional: Sonata)**

"Tyson appears to be a very nice person. Perhaps he would excel at a classical recital too, and perhaps he will help me get my… limited social interaction to a point where I could interact with others outside of the people I meet in my recitals."

**(Confessional: Tyson)**

"Well, now I certainly don't feel useless! Teaching Sonata how to socialize should be interesting, and perhaps it'll make our already pretty strong team even stronger. See, I knew I could get better if I stuck through everything! Now I just need to keep those positive thoughts in my mind…"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

Right after Sonata went back to the construction of the Smoky Fumes' Chris head, the camera panned to a certain enthusiastic cartoon lover working alongside a less enthused dark dude. The two were hard at work for a few seconds, but then Dan pulled his hand backwards, seemingly as a result of an electric shock.

This caused Sophie to look at the dark dude with a concerned look in her eyes and ask, "Are you alright, Dan? I know you said you were good with pain, but that really didn't look good…"

Dan sighed. "I'm fine, Sophie. I don't know why you're so concerned about me anyway. You love cartoons, and I see them as evil. We have no room for improvement, from what I can tell."

The cartoon lover got a more determined look in her eyes. "That's not true! Why, what about that comic I gave you two days ago? Haven't you started to read that?"

The dark dude's eyes widened. "I… guess I did. But even still, one good comic does not change the fact that cartoons are not a medium worth any praise."

Sophie smiled. "I have many, many more! And I would show you some DVDs I have when and if we actually have a TV!"

"You do? How did you get all of them past Chris?"

The cartoon lover shrugged. "I dunno, he never checked my bag! So, are you finished with the 'Return of Queen Chysalis' comic? I could always give you the next comic in the series!"

Dan appeared to be in a ponderous state. "Well… I suppose so. I'm halfway done anyway. Do you want the comic back when you're done? You must have taken some time to staple all four of the issues together…"

Sophie smiled, and said, in a sincere tone. "You keep it, Dan. Trust me, you need it much more than me, and I really hope the other comics I give you will help you realize how awesome cartoons can be. Because no one should run around all mopey-dopey about things meant to bring joy and entertainment into the world!"

The dark dude looked shocked, but managed to say, "...If you insist."

The cartoon lover's enthusiasm reached its peak with that statement, as she yelled, "Woohoo!"

Subsequently, she increased the pace of her work, and after a few more seconds, she got shocked. However, instead of simply pulling away, the electrical charge forced her to maintain her grip on the wire to bear even more pain.

The cartoon lover managed to detach her hand from the wire a second or two later, but when she looked back at Dan, he had already gone back to work without even a hint of acknowledging her previous plight.

**(Confessional: Sophie)**

"Aww, man… just when I thought I was getting through to him, he just ignored me like that…" (sighs) "He's really convinced that cartoons, and the whole world, for that matter, are evil. Still, I know I can help show him the true beauty of toons and bring out his heroic spirit by showing him all of the great comics and cartoons that I have! ...And if I don't do anything else by the end of this game, I at least want to see him with a genuine, warm smile on his face. I want to get the gloomies out of him, because all I want to see from him is a smile, smile, smile!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

Tony was working on the main wires connecting the generator to the head with Erika working directly to his right.

After a few seconds, the Swedish Superstar began to sing, "~I'm addicted to you! Hooked on your love! Your love is my drug! Can't get enough… awwwhuhhhh! Lost in your eyes! Drowning in blue! Out of control! What can I doooohooo? I'm addicted to you!"

The skateboarder chuckled. "Sweet singin', Erika!"

With that, the DJ blushed and took her headphones off. "Oh, sorry! I tend to start singing with my headphones on. I can kinda forget people can hear me."

Tony smiled. "No worries. 'Addicted to You' by Avicii, huh? Man, that's a wicked song."

Erika's eyes widened. "Y-you listen to EDM too?"

The skateboarder nodded. "Sure do. It's the perfect stuff to pump me up when I'm doin' a wicked stunt. I kinda wanted to bring my headphones here, but I figured I wouldn't have the chance to pull off some longer and more complex stunts. Plus, I don't wanna lose that stuff, y'know?"

The DJ gulped. "J-Ja. My equipment is very important to me. And I thought perhaps I'd have the chance to throw a party when we get a break from challenges."

At that moment, Tony looked like he had just gotten hit with a truck. "No way, you actually brought your DJ equipment here?"

Erika winked. "Ja! Why would I not? I want everyone to have fun and enjoy themselves when I step on the scene, and I do that with some sick beats and some hard bass drops! Soon enough, everyone will be raising their hands for me and my beats!"

The skateboarder returned the wink. "You can count me 150% in for that bash! I could even do some sick dancing moves with my skateboard!"

The DJ giggled. "Just don't hurt anyone with it!"

Tony shrugged and winked. "I make no promises. Parties can get wild, y'know."

Erika shivered a little. "Y-yeah…"

However, the skateboarder didn't notice Erika's slight fear, and said, "Well, I hope that party goes on! It'd be totally wicked!"

The DJ gulped, yelled, "Yeah!" and returned to constructing the wires.

**(Confessional: Tony)**

"Erika is just amazing. I've never seen a female DJ actually get recognition, and for her to bring her equipment, have that much energy, and have that much swagger… wow, she's awesome! I can't wait for that party to kick off!"

**(Confessional: Erika)**

"I'm shocked that Tony was into the kind of music I produce that much! Who knows what else he's hiding up in that crazy skateboarder head of his? Still, it would be great to have a party with me at the helm later on in the show! Keeping our morale high is probably going to become very important when everyone starts… fighting each other." (slaps herself and recovers surprisingly quickly) "No way, that'll never happen! We'll all have a great time when the bass drops and the hands are raised! Lat oss ga!" (gives a genuine, non-wobbly smile)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The camera flashed and cut to the Smoky Fumes. While most of the campers on the Smoky Fumes were hard at work on the Chris head, one particular cheerleader noticed that most of her other teammates were starting to get tired. Many campers were wiping their brows, and only Sophie seemed to be in a good mood.

Subsequently, she stood up, pulled out her baton, and yelled, "**Everyone ready for a cheer?"**

Although the cheerleader received no response except for a blushing Oscar giving an enthusiastic cry of approval, Rebecca cleared her throat and began her cheer.

"**Total Drama Isle, yeah! T-O-T-A-L D-R-A-M-A! Goooo, Smoky Fumes!"**

During all of this, she jumped around, twirled her baton, and before the final line, she tossed her baton up into the air, got down on her right knee, and caught it with a wink. This energetic display seemed to cheer up the Fumes and convince them to keep going.

But for one particular camper, the cheer caused his cheeks to turn a deep scarlet, and it almost caused him to pass out.

**(Confessional: Oscar)**

(sighs) "I know this is getting redundant, and I'm sorry… but wow. That was incredible. S-she really put her all into improving the team morale…" (shakes his head violently) "And I'm not going to let that go to waste."

**(Confessional: Rebecca)**

"Wow, my cheer really did its job! This is great!"

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The camera flashed and cut to the Acidic Sludge working on their Chris head. It looked to be a surprisingly accurate model, thanks to the work of Damian. In fact, he looked to still be working on the final touches on the head.

And, after a few more seconds, he backed away from the head and proudly proclaimed, "I'm done!"

In response, most of his teammates congratulated him. Tony fistpumped and gave a shout of approval, Erika yelled 'bra jobb!', and Jane gave a primal war cry of enthusiasm.

However, this celebration was short lived after the Acidic Sludge heard a loud 'cracking' noise, as if a sudden spark erupted from one of the power cords. And, unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. In his excitement, Damian accidentally stepped on and broke the main power cord, rendering the electrical generator completely useless. This caused most of his teammates to gasp in horror, and for Damian himself to look down, sad and forlorn.

**(Confessional: Dwayne)**

"Aw man… he did such a great job on the head, and all of that work just went out the window. That's just terrible."

**(Confessional: Tony)**

"Wow, that was just the bad kind of gnarly. Where things are gnarled and stuff."

**(Confessional: Erika)**

(sighs) "I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is one time where you don't want to drop the bass…"**  
**

**(Confessional: Damian)**

(extremely forlorn) "I cannot believe it… I wanted to pass out at that very moment, but, at the very least, my head was very good. And even if I do get eliminated now, perhaps I could become a sculptor. It does technically relate to people, after all." (sighs) "But wow, I really messed up there… I just hope my head construction was good enough."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

Before the Acidic Sludge could recover from Damian's massive blunder, the obnoxious sound of an airhorn resonated throughout the second floor. Subsequently, the sadistic host walked through the door, cleared his throat, and spoke into his megaphone.

"**Alright, campers! Time is up! Drop everything and step away from your creations now! It's grading time!"**

The campers emitted a collective sigh, but nonetheless listened to Chris' demands.

Once the sadistic host made sure everyone stopped what they were doing, he cleared his throat and continued to speak into the megaphone. "**Alright, Smoky Fumes! Since you got the advantage from the previous challenge, I'll be judging you first!"**

The camera flashed and cut to Chris walking up to the Smoky Fumes' Chris head. After analyzing it for a few seconds, he said, "Hmm… not bad. Not great, but not bad. Now, let's see if my glorious mug lights up!"

**(Confessional: Oscar)**

"I put my all into making this a spectacle. I just hope it's enough."

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Second Floor)**

The sadistic host walked up to the generator and flicked the switch on. After a second or two of nothing happening, the Chris head glowed extremely brightly, and then slowly started to dim… while changing colors from yellow to orange in the process.

Chris seemed to perk up as a result of this minor spectacle, and responded by saying, "Well, that was pretty good. Let's see if the Acidic Sludge can beat you."

The camera flashed and cut to Chris walking up to the Acidic Sludge's Chris head. Most of the Sludge members appeared to be visibly nervous, but their fears were slightly curbed when Chris nodded approvingly and said, "This is an awesome Chris head! It even looks like me a little! But, will it light up? Let's find out!"

The camera panned to the campers of the Sludge looking nervous, and went back and forth between Chris walking up to the generator, and the members of the Sludge looking terrified. Finally, the sadistic flipped on the switch and…

Nothing happened.

The sadistic host sighed. "What a shame. Such a beautiful head just wasted with no extra light or anything. Well, in that case, the Smoky Fumes win yet again!"

Subsequently, most of the campers on the fumes burst with excitement, and there were lots of high-fives going around.

Then, the camera cut back to Chris shaking his head at the members of the Acidic Sludge and saying, "Man, you guys lost two challenges in a row! You must have some serious dead weight just waiting to be placed on the Piston of Shame, huh? Well, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you the opportunity to talk amongst yourselves and come up with the second camper getting a one-way ticket to Pistonland! So, get out of here. My coffee's almost ready."

With those words, all nineteen campers slowly started to disband.

**(Confessional: Suzy)**

"I don't think I'll mind if Damian does go home. I mean, sure, it would have been nice to have another member of my alliance, but I'll survive without him. Bye-bye, Damian!" (blows a kiss and giggles)

**(Chris McLean Coal Factory: Outside)**

The camera flashed and cut to Graham, Suzy, Dwayne, Kristin, Tony, Erika, and Lee in a circle in front of Chris' factory. The tension around the seven seemed like it could be cut with a butter knife, and no one seemed to want to speak first.

However, eventually, the deadpan snarker sighed and gave in. "So, Graham. Why did you call all of us here?"

The gentle giant cleared his throat. "I thought we'd discuss who we'd eliminate here. We've lost two challenges in a row, so perhaps a meeting would get our… morale back, as it were. Is that alright, everyone?"

Lee shrugged. "It's not like there's anything better to do."

Most of the other responses essentially equated back to the phrase 'why not?', which convinced the gentle giant to continue. "Cool. So, I was thinking that we should eliminate Damian. He seems like a nice guy, and he was good at constructing the head, but he also seems to be kind of clumsy. And I'm afraid that could cost us down the road. Any thoughts?"

The skateboarder sighed. "Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, he kinda screwed up there. I think his heart was in the right place, but you know, too much passion can cause a gnarly wipeout. And not in a good way, either."

The chill jock shook his head. "I dunno, man. I get where you two are comin' from, but I think if we give my buddy a chance, he'll prove to be a great part of our team."

Graham shrugged. "Alright. But I'm afraid we'll need to eliminate someone. Who do you have in mind, Dwayne?"

"Hmm… maybe Jane? Nothin' against her, I just don't think she's 100% there."

Suzy smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree. Let's vote for Jane!"

The gentle giant appeared to be in a ponderous state. "A blindside this early? Nothing personal, Suzy, but I'm not sure that's a great idea. Plus, Jane was the one who said that she wanted to stay with Damian to boost his spirits."

Subsequently, Kristin finally spoke up. "I agree."

Most of the group looked shocked that the tough chick of all people would be the person to speak up, but Kristin ignored their shock and continued. "A blindside this early would cause intense disorder within our team. Plus, Damian is not very athletic, and most of these challenges involve some kind of physical component. And regardless of how loopy you think Jane may be, if Graham's story is to be believed, her energy could improve the team morale as a whole, and she could become better at challenges as a result of that energy. Besides, Damian stated that he wanted to find something he was good at besides reading emotions, and he found it in building Chris head. Perhaps his head won't be in the game from now on. Thus, I believe in this case, the safe elimination is the best elimination."

Most of the group continued to appear in a trance due to Kristin's speech, but Graham was the first to recover and say, "Well, you guys heard her. So, whoever wants to vote for Damian, raise your hand, please."

Graham, Erika, Tony, Kristin, and Lee raised their hands almost immediately, but Dwayne and Suzy also raised their hands a few seconds afterwards, although they were a bit more reluctant to do so.

With all seven group members raising their hands, Graham concluded the meeting by saying, "Alright, so Damian it is. Thanks for attending this meeting, guys. Now, let's just wait for Chris to call us up."

With that, the group slowly disbanded.

The camera flashed and cut to Damian walking down the stairs with Jane. The mascot was essentially bouncing down the stairs, while the empath was simply walking down.

Once the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Damian seemed to be in a ponderous state. A few seconds later, he turned to Jane and asked, "Are you, by any chance, concerned about me due to my blunder in the challenge, Jane?"

The mascot's eyes widened. "Wow, how'd you guess that?"

"You just had that air to you. I did not appear to be too depressed, and yet you followed me down the stairs anyway. However, I would like to tell you that you do not need to concern yourself over me. I managed to find something else I am good at besides reading emotions, and because of that, I have a good feeling that I can make money for my parents without having to rely on me being an emotional psychic. It gets a bit draining over time, after all…"

Jane pouted. "Aww. Maybe you could work at the zoo though! I could always put in a good word for you!"

Damian looked confused. "How could a sculptor work at a zoo?"

The mascot grinned. "Well, we could always use more animal statues! You're old enough for a job, right? I think the zookeeper told me you need to be 18 or older…"

The empath smiled. "I am 17, but I will be turning 18 in a few months. If you could put in a good word for me, though, I would be extremely grateful. The show should have most of my contact information, so your zoo should be able to reach me. Thank you for your kindness, Jane. I appreciate it."

"No problem! Well, now I have to return to my dorm! Later, Damian!"

"Have a good day, Jane."

The two then parted ways and went back to their dorms.

The camera flashed, and cut to the boys relaxing in their dorm. However, their relaxation session was cut short by a loud voice shouting, "**Alright, Acidic Losers! It's time for the second Coalside Elimination Ceremony!"**

While most of the campers were reeling from the noise, the boys got up quickly and went out the door.

However, before most of them could leave, Connor flipped his hat up a little and said, "Good luck to y'all."

He was met with a few 'thank yous', but outside from that, the boys and the girls from the Acidic Sludge got out of their dorms without too much else happening.

The camera flashed and cut to the nine campers on wooden log. Subsequently, the sadistic host walked up to the campers and said, "Acidic Sludge. This is your second loss in a row. Great job. So, I've given you some time, and you can now cast your votes to get rid of some nice deadweight. And, your time starts…"

The sadistic host walked over to the confessional and opened it. "Now!"

The nine campers got in a line to cast their votes. About thirty seconds later, all of the votes were cast, and Chris walked into the confessional to get the jar and tally them. "I see… very interesting."

A few seconds later, Chris placed the jar down, walked over to his plate of coal pieces, and picked them up. "Alright. Well, campers, the votes have been cast. There are only eight coal pieces on this plate. When I call your name, come up and collect your coal piece. The person who does not get a coal piece must immediately board the Piston of Shame and get catapulted out of the game. And when that happens, you can't come back. Ever. The first camper to receive a piece of coal is… Graham."

The gentle giant smiled and collected his coal piece without another word. "Suzy."

The flirt sauntered over to the plate, picked up her coal piece, stood next to Graham, and gave him a wink, causing the gentle giant to blush slightly. "Tony."

The skateboarder fistpumped, rode his skateboard over to Chris, and picked up his coal piece. "Lee."

The deadpan snarker rolled his eyes, but nonetheless walked up to the sadistic host and took his coal piece. "Kristin."

The tough chick nodded and went up to collect her coal piece without another word. "Dwayne."

The chill jock smiled and said, "Cool," before coming up and collecting his coal piece. "And Erika."

The female DJ shouted, "**Yeaaah!"** before running up, collecting her coal piece, and giving the skateboarder a high five.

With only Jane and Damian left, the sadistic host said, "Campers, this is the final coal piece of the night."

Jane looked rather concerned that she was in the bottom too, and Damian, while concerned, seemed more resigned than anything. Chris' hand went up and pointed back and forth between the two, which increased the tension more and more, before his finger finally ended up pointing to…

"Jane."

The mascot wiped her brow and breathed a sigh of relief before going up to collect her coal piece.

"Damian, what can I say? You cost your team the challenge, and you were pretty useless anyway. I can think of no better candidate to board the Piston of Shame tonight."

The empath sighed and stood up. "Sorry, guys. I tried my best, but I suppose I just was not cut out for this game. I wish you all the best of luck, and hopefully I may actually become a sculptor one day."

Before the other campers could respond, the sadistic host said, "Boring! Piston of Shame, dude, now."

With a nod, Damian walked on over to the unholy Piston. He was quickly strapped in, loaded up, and launched into the sky with a push of a button and an unfeeling 'goodbye' from Chris. And unlike Kylie, when he was launched, he gave a nice scream for the sadistic host.

"That's much better. Heh heh. Well, another one bites the dust! Two down and eighteen more to go! Who will succumb to the pressure? Who will step up and become a villain? And how much power can I get to my mansion using this wicked factory? Find out next time, on Total!"

The camera zoomed out.

"Drama!"

The camera zoomed out again.

"Isle!"

(We cut back to The Story Man…)

_That is all to say for today. Come back tomorrow if you wish to hear more of my story._


End file.
